Capturée
by SVU-FanFic
Summary: Il l'a attrapée par les cheveux, elle glapit. Soudain, une main sur sa bouche et l'odeur trop familière de chloroforme. Elle essaye de retenir son souffle, mais lentement, elle succomba dans un sommeil forcé.
1. 1 : Dormir

**A LIRE : Je ne suis pas auteur de cette Histoire, c'est une traduction française de la fiction de SteffieDawn, tout lui revient.**

**Je ne possède pas les personnages.**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Chapitre un - Dormir**

**1er avril 3h40**

Dieu! Il aimait la regarder dormir.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, ils étaient sortis pour dîner et il lui avait proposé de devenir sa femme. Olivia Benson allait devenir Olivia Stabler. Il était si heureux.

Le mouvement régulier de la poitrine de sa femme qui se soulève le fit sourire. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux, même si il essayait. Le clair de lune faisait briller l'anneau qu'il avait choisi pour elle, il était ravi qu'elle aimait, il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti quand elle le lui a dit.

Son téléphone a sonné avec la sonnerie associée au numéro de Fin, il a rapidement décroché afin de ne pas réveiller Olivia.

« Stabler. » marmonna-t-il.

« Nous avons une affaire. » soupira Fin dans le téléphone.

« Ok texte-moi l'adresse, je vais me changer. » répondit Elliot avant de raccrocher.

Il grimpa hors du lit et il attrapa quelques vêtements avant de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Quand il rentra dans la chambre à coucher pour récupérer sa ceinture, il trouva Olivia qui avait roulé sur le ventre et ça le fit un peu rire.

« Quelque chose de drôle Stabler? » marmonnait-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il sourit et se pencha sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

« Affaire ? » a-t-elle demandé sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Ouais, je te vois au boulot. » Il sourit.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi. » soupira-t-elle. Et elle l'entendit sortir doucement de la salle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se blottit le visage dans l'oreiller pour qu'elle puisse dériver dans le sommeil. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne broncha pas, Elliot a la fâcheuse tendance a tout oublier.

« Qu'as-tu oublié ? » Elle a demandé, les yeux toujours fermés alors que quelqu'un est entré dans sa chambre.

« Je n'ai rien oublié détective. » Une voix gloussa et Olivia ouvrit brusquement les paupières en faisant un saut.

« Ne touche pas a ton arme ou je te tue. » La voix sourit, et elle entendit le "clic" de son arme.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous? » demanda Olivia d'une voix très calme en essayant de garder son sang froid.

« Habille-toi et prépare un sac parce que tu vas venir avec moi, Benson » déclara la voix masculine.

«Je ne vais nulle part avec vous. » murmura Olivia, les dents serrées.

« Tu devrais, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose a Stabler. » répondit-il, menaçant.

Soupirant, elle descendit du lit en prenant le drap, pour rester elle-même couverte. Elle l'a enveloppé autour d'elle, elle tremblait de peur, mais essaya de le cacher.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Olivia en attrapant un sac, tout en tremblant, pour essayer de gagner du temps, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'Elliot reviendrait.

« Chaque chose en son temps, détective. Maintenant, prépare-toi .» siffla-t-il, en pointant son pistolet vers elle.

« Je peux allumer la lumière pour voir ce que je fais ? » demanda Olivia en tremblant, non certaine d'être sûre de vouloir voir plus de la silhouette sombre en face d'elle.

Il grogna les yeux d'Olivia ne pouvaient quitter l'arme qu'il tenait en sa direction, et il aluma l'interrupteur. Ses yeux étaient plissées, le temps de s'adapter a la lumière.

Comme elle retrouvait peu a peu une vue normale, elle vu un homme, facilement 1m85, si ce n'était pas plus, trapu, le visage recouvert d'une cagoule noire et des vêtements de la même couleur.

« Maintenant tu emballe et vite ! »cria-t-il.

Olivia a marmonné avant de jeter quelques vêtements dans le sac et de se mettre a les plier et a les rendre propres pour gagner un maximum de temps.

« Va ta changer, et…donne-moi ton arme, tes menottes et ton téléphone. » dit-il sévèrement.

Prenant un autre souffle fragile, elle attrapa son téléphone et ses menottes et les jeta sur son lit, avant de saisir quelques vêtements sans se soucier de quoi c'était, elle tentait de rester calme.

« Puis-je utiliser la salle de bain ? » demanda Olivia nerveusement.

« Oui, mais dépêche-toi ! ». Il bouillonnait.

Olivia se précipita dans la salle de bains et se jeta sur ses vêtements, elle était reconnaissante que cette salle de bain possède deux portes, l'une menant à la chambre à coucher où elle pouvait entendre l'homme fermer le sac et une conduisant à la salle de séjour. Dès qu'elle eu mis ses vêtements, elle se précipita sur la deuxième porte, et lentement, elle tourna la poignée. Elle l'entendit sortir, mais elle courut vers la porte d'entrée.

Il était plus rapide.

Il l'a attrapée par les cheveux, elle glapit. Soudain, une main sur sa bouche et l'odeur trop familière de chloroforme. Elle essaye de retenir son souffle, mais lentement, elle succomba dans un sommeil forcé.


	2. 2 : Recherchée

**Chapitre 2 - Recherchée**

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1er avril - 10h30**

Elliot est assis dans son fauteuil et joue avec son téléphone portable.

« Stabler ! » l'appela Cragen qui marchait vers lui.

« Cap ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant pour faire face a son capitaine.

« Où est Benson ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas arrivée. »

Elliot haussa les épaules après l'avoir appelée toutes les cinq minutes depuis une heure. Elle n'a jamais été en retard au travail.

« Et bien trouve-là, j'ai besoin d'elle et de Munch sur une affaire pendant que toi et Fin bossez sur l'autre. » soupira Cragen.

« Dois-je rentrer a la maison pour voir ? » demanda Elliot.

« Oui ! N'importe quoi ! A quoi joue-t-elle ? »

**Quelque part**

**1 avril à 10h30**

Olivia gémit tandis qu'elle revenait a elle, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien, nuit noire…ou alors elle avait les yeux bandés.

Elle cligna fort de yeux, pour voir si ses cils frôlaient quelque chose, mais ils ne touchèrent rien, elle en déduit qu'il faisait vraiment sombre. Lentement, elle reprit totalement le contrôle de son corps, elle tira sur ses bras, mais ils étaient attachés derrière son dos.

_Menottée avec mes propres menottes, pathétique._

Elle essaya de prendre une grande respiration, mais elle était bâillonnée et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut un petit gémissement doux.

C'était comme si le bruit qu'elle avait produit avait activé quelque chose et aussitôt une lumière blanche et aveuglante l'éblouie. Elle ferma les yeux tant c'était puissant, elle était désorientée.

« Debout, on se réveille, O-li-vi-a» Elle a entendu l'écho autour de la salle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle leva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mais elle pouvait ne pas le voir comme il y avait un couloir deux sens, tout comme il y a dans les salles d'interrogatoires du commissariat.

Elliot !

Elle ravale ses sanglots, ne voulant pas paraître faible ou vulnérable, elle ne pouvait pas parler vu qu'il l'avait bâillonnée. Elle se leva lentement et pris un moment pour se retenir. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne tomberais pas sur le sol, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, les mains dans le dos. Elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir sans tain, pour se regarder, elle commença a vérifier son cou et son visage pour les blessures. Une entaille profonde sur sa joue avait commencé a sécher et elle avait des griffures sur le cou. Elle ne parvint pas a ouvrir la porte et retourna s'asseoir comme la tête lui tournait.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et elle se retourna pour voir l'homme marcher vers elle. Il portait toujours la cagoule et les vêtements noirs, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la dérangeait, c'était surtout qu'il était venu avec une trousse de premier soins.

Il la posa sur le sol, à côté de la chaise où elle se trouvait. Plus il approchait, plus elle tremblait de peur.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Olivia." Murmura-t-il doucement.

Olivia ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle le cru et elle hocha la tête faiblement ce qui lui permit d'être juste a côté d'elle. Une fois qu'elle fut bien assise, il ouvrit la boîte de premiers secours et mis une paire de gant avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Je vais enlever le bâillon, ne crie pas Olivia, de toutes façons, personne ne peut t'entendre et de deux, je veux juste te nettoyer le visage. » expliqua-t-il, Olivia acquiesça de nouveau.

Il posa ses mains sur le dos de sa tête et desserra le lien, avant qu'il ne soit totalement défait et qu'il soit enlevé. Elle haletait l'air par la bouche afin d'accueillir chaque souffle

Il sorti un coton imbibé d'alcool et il se mit à, lentement, nettoyer sa joue. Le fait qu'il la touche la faisait trembler, mais elle ne crie pas, et tout simplement, elle gémit, puérilement, impuissante.

« Voilà, maintenant je vais juste mettre un pansement sur cette coupure, ok ? » a-t-il dit, et Olivia pouvait presque sentir le sourire en provenance de ses lèvres, doux, calme, et même attentionné.

Une fois de plus, elle hocha la tête faiblement et lui permis de continuer à soigner sa joue. Quand il eu fini, il ôta ses gants et a ramassé tout les déchets.

« Comment je l'ai fait ... Comment ... ma joue? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Désolé Olivia, je ne voulais pas trop, je me suis montré un peu rude lorsque tu as essayé de fuir, et tu t'es cogné la tête sur le bar en tombant. Mais ça ne sera pas infecté maintenant. » Il sourit de nouveau et posa sa main sur la joue d'Olivia et dans un premier temps, elle trembla, mais ensuite, comme son pouce la caressait, elle trouva se contact rassurant.

« Là…je serais de retour dans peu de temps, je ne serais pas long, je te le promet. » dit-il en baissant la main.

Tout ce qu'Olivia put faire fut de hocher la tête et de le regarder passer la porte.

_Merde ! Pensa Olivia, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas battue avec lui, pourquoi n'ai-je pas crié, je viens de le laisser me soigner, et de me laisser me faire coincer._

En soupirant, elle se détendit dans le fauteuil autant qu'elle le pouvait et ferma les yeux, avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité.

**Maison**

**1 avril 11h55**

Elliot était assis sur le canapé, sa tête dans ses mains, pendant que les CSU ont envahi l'appartement.

Il était arrivé chez eux, s'attendant a voir Olivia encore endormie, mais il a trouvé son arme et son téléphone sur le lit avec une note griffonnée la main.

_Détective Stabler,_

_Poisson d'avril ! J'ai Olivia et vous verrez bientôt qu'elle ne vous aime plus parce qu'elle va tomber amoureuse de moi. Attendez mes messages. Beaucoup de bonheur !_

Cragen a lu la note qui était maintenant dans un sac transparent, c'était devenu une preuve. Ses mains tremblaient de rage quand il remit le sachet au technicien CSU.

« Elliot, ils savent ce qu'ils ont a faire, retourne a l'unité .» soupira Cragen, sachant que je l'homme en face de lui était dans la tourmente.

« Qui l'a enlevée, qui détient Liv ? » sanglotait-il.

« Nous allons les trouver, mais pas ici, viens. » Cragen ms son bras sur le detective qui tremblait et l'emmena loin de la scène.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 11h55**

Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter Olivia. Elle regarda l'homme qui venait vers elle.

«Comment vas-tu Olivia? Demanda-t-il visiblement concerné.

« Très bien. » Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine de sa réponse.

Ce n'est apparemment pas ce qu'il voulait entendre et sa main a volé a travers son visage, la projetant au sol.

« Tu viens d'être enlevée, tu n'as aucune idée d'où tu te troue, tu devrais me supplier de t'épargner, alors ne me dis pas que tu vas très bien ! » rugit-il en colère.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, non ! » supplia Olivia en proie a une crise de larmes alors qu'il la ramassait.

« Change moi ce comportement, et il y aura une chance que je te laisse vivre. » Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Olivia accroupie sur le sol, sanglotant hystériquement.

_Putain ! Qui est-ce gars-là, que veut-il de moi ? Juste une minute, pense comme Huang…heu…il y a quelque chose de vraiment bizarre sur ce…Olivia pense, pense !…oh merde, il doit être schizophrène ou un truc du genre._

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan .**

**1 avril 00:15**

« Cap ! » appela Fin en se précipitnt dans le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Cragen.

« Il y avait du sang, sur la table basse, celui de Liv. » répondit Fin qui revenait du labo des CSU.

« Merde. » gémit Cragen.

« Excusez-moi, je suis à la recherche Elliot Stabler ? » Un jeune homme sourit doucement en entrant dans la salle.

« C'est moi ! » s'écria Elliot en sautant sur ses pieds.

« J'ai un paquet pour vous, j'ai juste besoin de vous identifier pour elle. » expliqua-t-il en passant a Elliot le paquet.

Elliot haussa les épaules et signa pour le paquet. Il l'a posé sur son bureau et lentement, il a ouvert. Il y avait une note collée sur la boîte.

_J'ai pensé que vous auriez le plaisir de voir ce que votre ex-fiancé est là. En flux direct... et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas stupide, c'est introuvable. Connectez-le à vos écrans de haute technologie et alors vous pourrez la regarder toute la journée et toute la nuit ... à moins qu'il ya quelque chose que je ne veux pas que vous voyez !_

Elliot a sauté sur ses pieds et a creusé dans la boîte. Il y avait un petit gadget pour se connecter à l'ordinateur et une petite boîte noire.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la boîte et elle est tombée sur son bureau près de ses vomissements.

« Elliot ! » appela Cragen avant de se précipiter sur le bureau.

Quand il a vu ce qui était dans la boîte noire, il eu une nuance maladive lui aussi.

« Fin, gants, sac plastique, il se rendre à CSU. »marmonna-t- essayant de ne pas vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Fin, pendant qu'il mis une paire de gants.

«Doigt de femme, Olivia ... Olivia ... Sa bague…Il faut savoir si c'est a elle."murmura-t-il.

Fin prit une profonde inspiration quand il empocha le tout, il évitait de regarder le doigt pendant qu'Elliot a pris le gadget et l'a raccordé aux écrans d'ordinateurs

Une fois que l'image eut chargée, une salle blanche contenant une chaise et Olivia en sanglot lui apparurent.

« Liv ! Oh mon Dieu Liv ! »

« Nous allons la trouver. »murmura Cragen en tremblant, comme il serrait la main sur l'épaule d'Elliot pour lui donner du courage.

Elliot a tiré une chaise en face de l'écran, il ne bougeait pas un muscle.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 12:30**

Olivia n'avait pas bougé de sa position sur le plancher. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle a sauté un peu, mais elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup du tout, essayant de ne pas le regarder.

« Je t'ai acheté le déjeuner. » La voix fait écho à un ton bourru.

Lentement, elle le regarda, il portait un plateau à emporter pour deux composé de hamburgers, frites et une boisson et le posa sur le sol.

« Viens ici, je vais enlever les menottes. » dit-il à voix basse.

Olivia, tremblante, s'est posée à genoux, puis debout pour aller vers lui. Comme elle se mit à genoux, le dos à lui, elle fit une grimace, en essayant désespérément d'arrêter les sanglots qui coulaient.

Une fois les poignets libres, elle courut vers la porte. Elle tira sur la poignée, mais elle constata qu'elle ne bougeait pas, avant que son cerveau pourrait même commencer à se demander pourquoi elle se sentait claquée dans la porte. Un bras avait poussé son cou, comme son visage face à la porte, son bras avait été saisi fermement et tiré vers l'arrière.

« N'essaie pas de fuir Olivia, cette porte a une serrure automatique. J'ai la clé, ça fonctionne un peu comme une voiture, tu sais. Maintenant viens manger. »Il lâcha son bras, la faisant tomber au sol.

Elle secoua la tête , les yeux remplis de larmes, elle sentit son bras sur son épaule. Il l'attira contre lui et sa tenue contre elle la faisait sangloter, elle était trop faible pour lui résister.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 12:30**

« Cap nous avons du mouvement ! » hurla Elliot en voyant la silhouette sombre marcher dans la salle.

Cragen, Munch et Fin se sont précipités sur les écrans.

« Je t'ai acheté le déjeuner. » ont-ils entendus, et Elliot se sentait frissonner a l'entente de cette voix.

Il ne pouvait que regarder Olivia se relever lentement du sol.

« Viens ici, je vais enlever les menottes. »

« Cela a sonné ... »

« Chut ! » Elliot arrêta Fin, il voulait voir ce qu'il se passait là où Olivia était.

Ils ont tous regardé, leurs nerfs brisés, le corps affaibli d'Olivia se lever.

« Combats-toi, bébé. » murmura Elliot quand il regardait Olivia s'agenouiller et se faire enlever les menottes.

Ils ont tous vu son coude voler à reculons et leurs cœurs sautèrent, mais ça ne dura pas quand ils ont tous vus qu'elle courrait vers la porte.

« Non ! » Elliot avait le souffle coupé. « Ne lui faites pas de mal ! »"

« Viens, El. » chuchota Cragen.

Ils l'ont tous vu voler et toucher le sol.

« NON ! » s'écria Elliot en sautant sur ses pieds, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Ses cris remplirent la salle, en brisant lentement le cœur de chacun. Quand ils regardèrent Olivia coincée dans les bras ce ce type, tous s'inquiétèrent davantage. Qui était ce gars-là?

« Faites venir Huang ici, maintenant ! » cria Cragen a personne en paticulier.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 12:45**

Olivia n'avait plus de larmes. Elle se tira à l'écart des bras de l'homme qui lui causait une douleur et la détresse la rendait incapable de faire autre chose.

« Maintenant, vas-tu manger avec moi ? Ou si tu préfère, je prends le mien et je te laisse seule ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Olivia a juste haussé les épaules.

Lentement, le gars a poussé le plateau vers elle ,son ventre grondait, elle prit un des hamburgers et lui donna un sourire très faible et reconnaissant qui a duré moins d'une seconde.

Il ramassa le deuxième burger et le déballa. Il a ensuite lentement enlevé sa cagoule et révéla son visage pour la première fois. Pendant un instant, Olivia essaya de voir si elle le connaissait, en vain. Il avait les cheveux couleur doré, qui rappela a Olivia quelqu'un qui surfait. Mais le visage en face d'elle était froid.

« Je n'allais pas à cacher mon visage à jamais Olivia. » Il sourit avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

Olivia s'assit et se mit plus à l'aise sur le plancher de béton blanc.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle, en déballant son propre burger.

« Appelez-moi Toby. » Il sourit doucement.

« Toby. » répéta-t-elle.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 13:30**

L'agent Georges Huang avait rejoint Elliot, Cragen, Fin et Lunch devant les écrans, il étudiait les comportements des deux personnes pour en apprendre davantage sur la situation.

« Voir comment elle agit ? Elle sait qu'il est dangereux." Expliqua Huang, tout le monde hocha juste la tête, en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'homme et Olivia. "Le fait qu'il lui donne un choix, lui fait croire que son opinion a de l'importance, qu'il s'en soucie, il se donne un certain contrôle sur elle. » ajouta-t-il alors que le flux en direct continuait.

« Elle sourit ? » Elliot eut le souffle coupé, il a peut-être seulement été minuscule et a duré moins d'une seconde, mais il savait qu'elle avait sourit.

« Oui, elle est reconnaissante. » Expliqua Huang.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Elliot fuurieux.

Ils ont tous regardé comme l'homme sur l'écran retirer sa cagoule.

« Imprime-moi une image fixe du visage de cet homme et donne-le a tout les médias, nous devons savoir qui c'est ! » dit Cragen à Munch et Fin qui se sont tous deux rapidement précipité, pour obtenir quelqu'un de crimes informatiques.

« Pourquoi montrer son visage, pourquoi se donner un nom ? » demanda Cragen a Huang?

« Il essaie de construire un lien ou une relation avec elle. Il ne peut pas le faire si elle ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble ou comment il s'appelle. » expliqua Huang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait Huang ? » demanda Cragen, un désespoir inimitable dans la voix.

« Il essaie de lui laver le cerveau. » répondit-il honnêtement.


	3. 3 : Lavage de cerveau

**Chapitre trois - Le lavage de cerveau**

**Quelque part**

**1er avril 13:15**

« Merci, c'était euh ... agréable. » Olivia haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Bon. » Il sourit doucement et il plaça tous les détritus sur le plateau.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue en bon état et la caressa doucement, le corps d'Olivia frémit à son contact, mais il ne lui faisait pas peur, il la rendait juste nerveuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta joue, Olivia. » murmura-t-il.

« C'est pas grave. » dit-elle en hochant les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Si c'est grave ! » cria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds

Son poing a frappé le côté du visage d'Olivia et elle est tombé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Il ramassa le plateau et se précipita hors de la salle sans regarder en arrière. Olivia était inconsciente, et au moins, pour l'instant, elle semblait se reposer.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 13:30**

Cragen, Huang et Elliot regardaient encore la scène qui se jouait en face d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire en ce moment, ils regardaient juste Olivia et son ravisseur déjeuner comme si c'était un comportement normal pour chacun d'eux.

« Merci, c'était euh ... agréable. » dit la voix douce d'Olivia, en écho.

«Elle est nerveuse. » chuchota Elliot, il connaissait les changements dans la voix d'Olivia mieux que ceux de la sienne.

Ils observèrent la main du type lui toucher la joue.

« Il doit cesser de la toucher ! » cracha Elliot en serrant les dents, tandis qu'un frisson glissa sur sa colone vertébrale.

« Je suis désolé pour ta joue Olivia. »

« Ouais, tu va en chier mon pote ! » siffla Elliot.

« C'est pas grave. »

« Si c'est grave ! » l'homme qui se faisait appeler Toby venait de la frapper et elle était maintenant sur le sol. Elliot retomba sur sa chaise, en proie a des sanglots silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? » sanglotait-il en regardant la figure inconsciente d'Olivia sur le sol.

« Il veut qu'elle ai peur de lui. » expliqua Huang « Il veut qu'elle ai peur qu'il lui fasse mal physiquement. Et il veut qu'elle le lui dise, si il lui demande comment elle va, il veut qu'elle réponde qu'elle a peur et non pas que tout va bien. Il veut contrôler ses émotions. » enchaîna Huang.

Elliot a donné un signe de tête faible et il a détourné toute son attention à l'écran, où Olivia gisait, inconsciente et immobile.

« Je vas voir Munch et Fin. » soupira Cragen avant de disparaître, laissant Huang et Elliot devant l'écran, et il savait qu'ils resteraient là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 14:10**

La main d'Olivia s'est posée sur sa joue douloureuse, elle gémit. Elle sentait qu'elle avait été frappée durement. Comme elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, elle se souvint que c'était Toby. Doucement, elle se redressa sur ses deux pieds et se dirigea vers la vitre sans tain, ne sachant pas qu'elle était en fait face a la caméra qui la filmait en direct.

« Toby, Toby ? Tu es là ? J'ai besoin d'aller dans la salle de bains Toby ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiement besoin de la salle de bain ! » appela-t-elle, et elle a attendu un court moment un réponse, mais soupira en devinant qu'il n'était pas là.

« Vas te faire voir Toby ! » dit-elle en frappant la vitre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Toby ? Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'attends-tu ? » hurla-t-elle toute seule.

« D'abord, tu te calme Olivia. » finit-il par répondre avec un rire sadique qui glaça le sang d'Olivia.

« Je peux faire ça. » répondit-elle en respirant l'air raréfié autour d'elle.

« Bon, maintenant, je viens te chercher pour t'emmener a la salle de bain. »

Olivia posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Seigneur, tu me manques Elliot, je t'aime, et si tu ne l'avais pas assez entendu, rappelle-toi-le toute ta vie. » marmonna-t-elle juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Viens. » sourit-il doucement.

Olivia déglutit difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 14:10**

Elliot et Huang avaient regardé le corps inconscient d'Olivia depuis plus d'une demi-heure. La seule chose que ce qui s'était passé était que le gars est venu pour vérifier qu'elle respirait encore avant de sortir.

« Au moins, nous savons qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle meure. » chuchota Huang, nerveusement. Olivia était son amie, pas seulement sa patiente.

« Aie pitié s'il te plaît. » chuchota Elliot la bouche sèche. « Stop ! Nous avons du mouvement ! »

Les deux hommes regardaient Olivia commencer à se lever lentement.

Ils ont assisté à sa marche vers la caméra.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle sait qu'il y a une caméra ? » demanda Elliot.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle sait qu'il l'observe, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sait que nous, nous l'observons. » dit Huang en haussant les épaules.

« Toby, Toby ? Tu es là ? J'ai besoin d'aller dans la salle de bains Toby ! » les cris d'Olivia sortaient des haut-parleurs des écrans.

« S'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiement besoin de la salle de bain ! » appela-t-elle.

« Ca devrait être intéressant ! »marmonna Huang en se redressant.

« Vas te faire voir Toby ! » sa frappe dans la vitre fit trembler la caméra, mais elle se stabilisa peut après.

« « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Toby ? Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'attends-tu ? » les cris d'Olivia étaient remplis d'un mélange de frustration et de colère.

Quand Elliot vit ses yeux fermés et la main sur son front, il put entendre : « Seigneur, tu me manques Elliot, je t'aime, et si tu ne l'avais pas assez entendu, rappelle-toi-le toute ta vie. »

Il approcha son visage de l'écran exactement au même moment où elle quittait la pièce avec Toby.

« Non, non, Liv ! Fais pas ça ! Je t'aime Liv ! Je t'aime ! » sanglotait-il, il ne se souciât pas de qui le regardait quand il tomba a genoux.

Dans un timing parfait, Fin et Munch recentrèrent dans la pièce pour voir Elliot les yeux rivés sur l'écran attendant le retour d'Olivia.

« Le doigt n'est pas celui d'Olivia, c'est celui d'une certaine « Jane Doe » qui avait disparue elle aussi il y a quelques temps et qui est réapparue comme par enchantement il y a quelques semaines.» expliqua Fin, tandis qu'Elliot lâcha un soupir de soulagement, même si il avait soigneusement regardé les mains d'Olivia et qu'il était a peu près sûr d'avoir compté dix doigts. »

« Rien d'autre ? »demanda Cragen en frottant se yeux fatigués.

« Si ! Cette femme a appelé et a juré que l'homme sur la photo dans le journal télévisé est son ex-fiancé, Toby MacArthur. » ajouta Munch.

« Et-ce qu'elle va venir ici ? » demanda Elliot en regardant l'écran et voyant Olivia tomber dans la pièce. De sorte qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

« Oui, elle va arriver Elliot. » répondit Munch en voyant Elliot devant l'écran.

« Bien, quand elle sera ici, laissez-moi la voir que je puisse l'interroger. » soupira Cragen avant de s'asseoir à côté de Huang et Elliot.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 14:10**

« Ne soit pas trop longue » dit la voix cassée de Toby quand Olivia entra dans la salle de bain.

Elle hocha la tête et la porte se ferma elle chercha une serrure mais il n'y en avait pas.

Comme elle était assise sur les toilettes, elle balaya la salle du regard.

Il y avait une fenêtre qui lui donna une lueur d'espoir. Elle était petite, mais elle savait qu'avec un seul coup, elle pourrait rompre, elle pourrait alors passer au travers avec quelques coupures mineures.

Elle ne tira pas la chasse d'eau pour se donner plus de temps. Lentement, elle a grimpé sur le rebord de la baignoire et a examiné la fenêtre.

En regardant dans la pièce, elle ne trouva rien pour la briser, elle a donc enlevé sa botte et frappé un grand coup, la fenêtre se brisa. Nerveusement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour passer au travers, elle se jeta donc a travers le petit espace. Deux grandes mains saisirent ses chevilles et la traînèrent lentement, puis elles déménagèrent a sa taille et elle se sentit tirée plus fort. Avant de tomber, son dos a claqué contre le carrelage mural et sa tête suivit. Elle tomba sur le dos, et pose ses mains sur son estomac qui la faisait souffrir. Elle demanda pitié mais il lui tint les cheveux pour la forcer a le regarder.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de m'échapper Olivia, tu n'y arriveras jamais ! » cracha-t-il dans son action.

« Je suis désolée … » marmonna-t-elle désespérément.

« Oui, tu l'es ! » cracha-t-il en la traînant vers la porte.

Il la poussa mais pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'elle tombe sur le sol mais en se rattrapant sur ses bras et juste après, elle entendit la porte se claquer.

« Seigneur ! »gémit-elle, mais ses bras n'avaient plus de force et elle s'écrasa sur le sol.

Elle roula sur le dos et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Lentement, elle se remit sur ses pieds et fit une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle se retournait vers le miroir sans tain pour regarder ses blessures.

Elle avait des éraflures partout, sur son cou, son visage, ses main, son maillot avait été arraché aux manches a cause du verre de la fenêtre, quand elle avait essayé de plonger a travers.

« Putain ! » cracha-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle releva sa chemise pour examiner son ventre et trouva une empreinte rouge bien visible.

« Espèce de salaud ! » cria Olivia.

« HaHaHa, tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ces éraflures Olivia, tu te les ai faites toute seule…je suis sûr que George Huang pourrait les appeler les « auto-infligées » »Gloussa la voix de Toby.

« Auto-infligées ? Mon cul oui ! Si tu ne me gardais pas ici, je n'aurais pas essayé de plonger a travers une fenêtre putain ! » cria-t-elle dans l'air mince.

« Je vais juste prendre la culpabilité de la marque sur ton ventre…Oh ! Et vérifie l'arrière de ta tête, je pense que tu pourrais avoir une plaie dans le cuir chevelu, j'ai été vérifier la salle de bains, et il y a du sang sur le mur. On reparle plus tard ! »

Elle garda son sang-froid, mais porta sa main a l'arrière de sa tête, qui cognait quand même, mais elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle saignait.

« Merde » gémit-elle et elle se pencha de nouveau vers le miroir.

« Viens El…je sais que tu es a ma recherche, j'ai besoin de toi bébé…maintenant plus que jamais, je t'aime. Seigneur, je t'aime. » Elle sanglotait doucement. « Je dois te sentir dan mon esprit, je dois te parler a voix haute, comme si tu pouvais m'entendre ! Mais c'est pour me sentir mieux, donc je ne m'inquiète pas…peut-être que Huang expliquera tout ça, si je suis toujours vivante pour raconter l'histoire. » Elle eu un léger rire et essuya ses joues. « Tu me manques, tu me manques El…j'ai si mal, j'ai mal partout, ça plus son passage a tabac. Je ne sais pas quoi faire El…je ne sais pas. » Elle soupira et se détourna du miroir.

Elle alla doucement vers le fond de la salle, s'assit dans l'angle, se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle rêvait, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemard et qu'elle allait se réveiller auprès d'Elliot.

**1-6 Cité, Manhattan New York Unité Spéciale**

**1 avril 14:30**

George Huang était assis, avec un bloc-notes sur les genoux. Cette affaire était une source de confusion, il notait donc tout ce qu'il se passait d'important, très consciencieusement.

Il ne pouvait que regarder le corps faible d'Olivia se diriger une fois de plus vers la caméra.

« C'est un miroir sans tain. » déclara-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Elliot alors qu'il fixait et fit la grimace sur les blessures d'Olivia, c'était presque comme si elle les montrait volontairement a la caméra.

« Elle regarde son propre reflet, elle peut voir ses blessures et elle les examine, elle ne sait pas qu'il y a une caméra. » expliqua Huang.

« Je n'avais pas pensé a ça. » soupira Elliot alors qu'il tentait de ne pas pleurer les blessures sur le visage d'Olivia.

«Espèce de salaud ! » La voix d'Olivia fit écho tandis qu'elle regardait son ventre nu.

« Empreinte de chaussure. » marmonna Huang, remarque qu'Elliot ignora.

« HaHaHa, tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ces éraflures Olivia, tu te les ai faites toute seule…je suis sûr que George Huang pourrait les appeler les « auto-infligées » »

A l'entente de son nom, Huang releva la tête, avant de recommencer à écrire, ça faisait beaucoup, et il ne pourrait jamais traiter tout à la fois.

« Est-elle suicidaire ? » demanda Elliot le souffle coupé.

« Auto-infligées ? Mon cul oui ! Si tu ne me gardais pas ici, je n'aurais pas essayé de plonger a travers une fenêtre putain ! »

« Non, elle a tenté de s'enfuir. » Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais ça ne le calma pas du tout, il fut soulagé qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se faire du mal, mais elle était toujours en captivité.

« Je vais juste prendre la culpabilité de la marque sur ton ventre…Oh ! Et vérifie l'arrière de ta tête, je pense que tu pourrais avoir une plaie dans le cuir chevelu, j'ai été vérifier la salle de bains, et il y a du sang sur le mur. On reparle plus tard ! »

Huang regarda à nouveau l'écran et regardait Olivia vérifier sa tête.

« Tourne-toi. » souhaita-t-il à haute voix.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Elliot.

« J'ai besoin de voir la profondeur de la blessure pour m'assurer que sa vie n'est pas en danger. » expliqua Huang, mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

« Viens El…je sais que tu es a ma recherche, j'ai besoin de toi bébé…maintenant plus que jamais, je t'aime. Seigneur, je t'aime. Je dois te sentir dan mon esprit, je dois te parler a voix haute, comme si tu pouvais m'entendre ! Mais c'est pour me sentir mieux, donc je ne m'inquiète pas…peut-être que Huang expliquera tout ça, si je suis toujours vivante pour raconter l'histoire. Tu me manques, tu me manques El…j'ai si mal, j'ai mal partout, ça plus son passage a tabac. Je ne sais pas quoi faire El…je ne sais pas. »

Les yeux d'Elliot s'emplirent de larmes à l'entente de ces mots de la bouche d'Olivia. Il la regarda se laisser glisser dans le coin de la pièce et son cœur se déchira.

« Je t'aime Liv. Je vais te trouver bébé. » murmura-t-il, même si Huang avait entendu et avait semblé noter sa réponse sur son carnet.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous docteur ? » demanda Cragen en se tournant vers Huang.

« Il continue son lavage de cerveau. Je suppose que nous allons le voir faire quelque chose de gentil avant la fin de la journée maintenant. Elle s'est blessée en essayant de sauter par une fenêtre, mais c'est normal, rien à craindre, tout être humain aurait agit de la même façon, toute personne aurait essayé de s'échapper dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il faudra s'inquiéter quand elle n'essaiera plus de fuir. Je devine qu'elle a dût avoir peur, et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle a parlé a Elliot. Elle lui parle a haute voix pour garder son esprit sain, sa seule connexion avec l'extérieur, c'est lui. Elle va surement continuer a parler de toi, ou alors elle va glisser dans le syndrome de Stockholm, et je pense qu'elle y entre doucement. » soupira-t-il.

« Nous devons la retrouver avant que ça n'arrive. »

« Nous le ferons, nous devons le faire. » chuchota Cragen.

« Capitaine ! L'ex petite amie est arrivée. » appela Fin de l'entrée des admissions.

« En salle d'interrogatoire ! Maintenant ! » cria Cragen en se précipitant vers lui.

« Vas-y Elliot, je viens te chercher si elle se réveille. » dit Huang en souriant doucement.

« Merci . » répondit Elliot en hochant la tête avant de suivre Cragen.

Il arriva derrière le miroir sans tain, pour observer Fin et Munch s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme blonde.

« Donc, cet homme, sur la photo, vous pensez que c'est votre ex petit-ami, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Fin.

« Je sais que c'est lui ! »marmonna-t-elle avant de jeter la photo en face de lui.

« Son nom est Toby, Toby MacArthur, nous étions ensemble depuis environ deux ans, puis nous nous sommes fiancés, mais tout est devenu bizarre, il a commencé a voir une obsession étrange pour les crimes sexuels. Dès que j'ai vu la photo, j'ai pensé que c'était lui, j'en ai été sûre quand j'ai vu que c'était en relation avec la disparition d'un détective du SVU. Là, j'étais sûre. Il sait tout sur chacun d'entre vous. Il vous a tous étudiés, et je vous dis qu'il est dangereux ! » La jeune femme semblait être en détresse.

« Ok, madame, est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où il pourrait e trouver ? » demanda Munch doucement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme.

« J'ai fait une liste, il possède quelques propriétés à Manhattan même, puis d'autre pas très loin, mais aucune ne sont en dehors de New-York. » expliqua-t-elle.

« En bas, ce sont une liste d'endroits où nous sommes allés, je ne sais pas si c'est pertinent, mais je sentait que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. »

« Je vous remercie madame, maintenant, nous allons vous donner un peu de café, mais je vais vous demander de rester dans les parages, au cas où. »

« Elliot ! » La voix de Huang fit écho derrière lui.

Il savait ce que ça signifiait et il se précipita pour reprendre son siège devant les écrans, pendant qu'Olivia se levait.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 15:00**

« Bonne sieste ? » demanda-t-il doucement quand elle fut remise sur pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que…quoi…mais…qu'est-ce que tu…qu'est-ce que tu me…veux ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Oh, Olivia, Olivia, chérie, came-toi. » dit-il doucement en lui caressant le visage.

« Ne me touche pas. » elle se détourna, mais comme elle était dans un coin, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. « Et je ne suis pas ton Olivia, j'ai un fiancé, merci. »

« Tu joue belle Liv. »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! » elle lui lança son poing dans la mâchoire, mais il l'intercepta, et elle fonça sur lui, prête a se battre, il la maintient contre lui, en lui tenant les deux bras, elle se débattait.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal Olivia. » il la lâcha, elle se calma. « Bien, comme tu peux le voir, il y a un matelas devant la porte. C'est un matelas pneumatique. Je pensais que nous pourrions le mettre, comme ça tu ne dormirais pas sur le sol cette nuit. » Il sourit doucement.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais il était évident qu'ele était frustrée.

« Je tiens à ce que ton séjour ici te soit agréable, c'est tout Olivia. » Il souriait toujours.

« Qu'entends-tu par « séjourner » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en cannant son visage pour bien l'imprimer dans sa mémoire.

« Tu le sauras tôt ou tard Olivia, mais pas maintenant…tu n'es pas encore prête. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien. » elle soupira, signe d'abandon. « On va rester ici toute la journée ou on l'installe ce lit ? »

Il sourit.

**1-6 Cité, Manhattan New York Unité Spéciale**

**1 avril 15:00**

Le bégaiement commun de Elliot et Huang était le signe qu'ils étaient effrayés, effrayé de voir comment elle était devenue.

« Oh, Olivia, Olivia, chérie, came-toi. »

« Ne me touche pas. Et je ne suis pas ton Olivia, j'ai un fiancé, merci. »

Son cœur se gonfla a la mention de lui a nouveau. C'était la seule chose qui prouvait que son lavagge de cerveau n'était pas encore fait.

« Tu joue belle Liv. »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! »

Elliot la regarda essayer de le frapper, mais ensuite, il la regarda contre lui. Il haletait.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal Olivia. Bien, comme tu peux le voir, il y a un matelas devant la porte. C'est un matelas pneumatique. Je pensais que nous pourrions le mettre, comme ça tu ne dormirais pas sur le sol cette nuit. »

« Quoi ? » cria Elliot.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

«Je voudrais savoir la même chose Liv." répondit Elliot.

« Je tiens à ce que ton séjour ici te soit agréable, c'est tout Olivia. »

« Qu'entends-tu par « séjourner » ? « demanda Elliot en même temps qu'Olivia.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement de moi ? » continua Olivia.

Huang gribouilla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il avait besoin de tout noter pour pouvoir expliquer a Elliot ensuite.

« Tu le sauras tôt ou tard Olivia, mais pas maintenant…tu n'es pas encore prête. »

« Prête ? » demanda Elliot perplexe.

« On va rester ici toute la journée ou on l'installe ce lit ? »

« Liv ? Bébé non ! » cria-t-il. « Il a réussit n'est pas ? Il lui a lavé le cerveau ? C'est ça ? »

« Elliot, garde la tête froide, elle lutte encore, elle pose toujours des question, quand ça s'arrêtera, tu pourras crier. » répondit Huang.

« Bien, alors qu'en as-tu déduit ? » demanda Elliot en observant Olivia et Toby ouvrir la boîte.

« Elle a peur, elle ne veut pas qu'il lui fasse du mal à nouveau, elle réagit donc de la manière qu'il le souhaite. Mais son instinct de flic est tenace. Avec le lit, il fait mine de montrer un acte de bonté envers elle, c'est son processus pour arriver à ses fins et lui laver complètement le cerveau, mais ça sera perturbé à nouveau, nous n'avons qu'a attendre. » soupira Huang.

« Nous devons la trouver » murmura-t-il en regardant l'écran ou Olivia riait, son rire magnifique rempli l'unité, mais il ne le détendit pas, au contraire, il lui fit peur.


	4. 4 : Vaincre

**Je suis un peu dégoutée ce de ce peu de reviews, en sachant que je passe du temps pour essayer de vous poster un chapitre par jour. Bref, reviewver moi. (FRANCAIS !)**

**Tout appartient a Dick Wolf et SteffieDawn.**

**Chapitre quatre - Vaincre**

**Quelque part**

**1er avril 15:25**

« Tu rougis Olivia ! » Toby se mit a rire.

« C'est faux ! » ria-t-elle retour, tandis qu'ils dépliaient le lit deux place.

« Tiens… » soupira-t-il a la recherche dans la boîte. « Je le savais, il y a une pompe. » Il rit de nouveau;

« Tu veux dire que nous avons cherché pendant je ne sais combien de temps comment gonfler ce lit et pendant ce temps tu avais une pompe ? » Olivia rit de plus belle.

« Je ne pense pas, non. » il fit claquer la pompe et Olivia arrêta de rire, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de son ravisseur.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » marmonna-t-elle.

Il se leva et lui saisit la visage avant de la pousser contre le mur.

« Je suis désolée… » gémit-elle.

« Oui, c'est ça, désolée de ne pas me contredire. » souffla-t-il

« Je sais, Jeeee…je…je… »

« Tu sais quoi Olivia ? » ricana-t-il. « Tu sais quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu …je…non…steuplé… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je sais tout de toi. » gloussa-t-il. « Absolument tout. » dit-il a nouveau.

« Non, fais pas ça Toby s'il te plaît. » plaida-t-elle, tandis qu'il se serrait contre elle.

« Pas encore Olivia, mais ne me prends pas pour un con. » cria-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment. » haletait-elle tendis qu'il la lâcha. Et elle tomba.

« Tu peux le faire toi-même le lit. » cracha-t-il avant de partir vers la porte.

« Putain ! » soupira Olivia avant de se mettre en position assise et de mettre se genoux contre sa poitrine.

Elle appuya sa tête contre ses genoux et poussa un profond soupir.

_Juste au moment où tu pense que tu fais bien les choses, tu bousilles tout. Ce gars pourrait me tuer et il n'en a rien a foutre de ce que je suis._

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir sans tain.

« J'espère que tu peux me voir connard, parce que je ne serais pas là longtemps. » cria-t-elle.

« Tu as affaire à une flic ! Tu sais combien d'autres flics sont a ma recherche ? Et a ta recherche ! Fin, Elliot, Munch et Cragen vont te tuer quand ils mettront la main sur toi, si je ne te tue pas avant ! » cria-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur le miroir et de soupirer.

« J'ai besoin de vous les gars, j'ai tellement besoin de vous… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et cligna des yeux pour laisser ses larmes couler. « Si je ne sors pas d'ici…Seigneur, je ne pourrais jamais plus rire. Vous me manquez, j'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de votre aide… , je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de vous. »

Puis elle retourna doucement vers le lit à air, pour le gonfler avec la pompe, pour occuper son esprit, a tout sauf a penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver ensuite.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 15:25**

Tout le monde regardait Olivia rire avec son ravisseur. Elle avait l'air heureuse, vraiment. Même si ça aurait dût les rassurer, au contraire, ça les as rendus encore plus anxieux, ils devinaient bien qu'elle lui tombait entre les mains.

« Tu veux dire que nous avons cherché pendant je ne sais combien de temps comment gonfler ce lit et pendant ce temps tu avais une pompe ? » Olivia se mit a rire.

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, son rire était contagieux. Cependant quand ils ont vu le visage de Toby s'assombrir, leur cœur se mit a battre plus fort.

« Seigneur ne lui fais pas de mal. » chuchota Elliot dans ses mains.

Quand ils l'ont vu la pousser contre le mur et la serrer contre lui, ils ont tous ressenti le même sentiment, l'impuissance.

Comme Olivia bégayait, les quatre hommes sentirent leur poitrine gonfler. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le regard d'Olivia aussi…vulnérable.

Ils ont tous regardé Olivia tomber sur le sol, et Toby claquer la porte. Fin poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'elle soit seule à nouveau, loin de ce monstre.

Son gémissement retentit dans l'enceinte et tout le monde restât silencieux.

Huang tapait vigoureusement sur son clavier d'ordinateur portable maintenant, tout le monde le regardait.

Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers Olivia qui était effrayée. Elle s'avançait vers la caméra.

« J'espère que tu peux me voir connard, parce que je ne serais pas là longtemps. Tu as affaire à une flic ! Tu sais combien d'autres flics sont a ma recherche ? Et a ta recherche ! Fin, Elliot, Munch et Cragen vont te tuer quand ils mettront la main sur toi, si je ne te tue pas avant ! »

Chaque homme se regarda, ils savaient qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle était inquiète, mais elle était toujours aussi brave et courageuse, et ils étaient fiers d'elle, qu'elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort en ne faisant rien.

« J'ai besoin de vous les gars, j'ai tellement besoin de vous… Si je ne sors pas d'ici…Seigneur, je ne pourrais jamais plus rire. Vous me manquez, j'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de votre aide… , je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de vous. »

Elliot se remit a sangloter, pour la femme qu'il aime, ils étaient tous très déterminés a la retrouver.

« Munch, Fin, passer a la CSU pour savoir ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans les nombreuses propriétés de MacArthur, prenez tout ce qu'ils vous donne. Ca peut nous conduire jusqu'à elle. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester planté là, ça ne nous aidera pas à la retrouver, allez-y ! » ordonna Cragen. « Alors, Huang, verdict ? »

« C'est bien Olivia. » dit-il en riant légèrement ce qui fit sourire Elliot et Cragen, qui comprirent que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » demanda Elliot plein d'espoir.

« Elle a délibérément essayé de l'énerver par la suite, elle n'est pas manipulée, pas encore. Vous avez entendus, elle sait que nous la recherchons, elle le sait. Elle n'est pas stupide et n'agit pas encore comme une victime. Oui, elle vous appelle, elle vous attends. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, quand elle arrêtera d'espérer, il faudra s'inquiéter. » expliqua Huang

« Et…lui ? » demanda Elliot, ne voulant pas dire son nom.

« C'est tout à fait différent Elliot, je ne vais pas vous dire qu'il est sain d'esprit parce qu'il ne l'est clairement pas. Toby MacArthur est un homme déséquilibré et dangereux, il va craquer à un moment, c'est sur. Je ne sais pas quand et comment, mais nous devons trouver Olivia avant que ça ne se produise. » soupira Huang en se frottant le front. Il se souciait trop de ce qui pourrait arriver a Olivia, si il la tuait, oui, il pouvait la tuer, il le savait. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était écouter et regarder.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 17:30**

Olivia allongée sur le lit maintenant gonflé fixait le plafond de couleur blanche et son esprit était confus.

_Tu dois lutter contre lui Liv, tu peux le faire, le maîtriser et lui faire la prise du sommeil te donneras suffisamment de temps pour ouvrir la porte. Il suffit de faire quelque chose, mais laisse-toi faire, laisse-le te traiter comme ca. Il t'as pris de chez toi Olivia, il t'as pris de ton propre lit, il t'a retiré a ton fiancé. Elliot._

« Oh Elliot… » elle soupira tandis que les larmes piquaient son visage. « Seigneur tu me manques. »

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais elle ne bougea pas, elle était déterminée, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, et elle allait y mettre chaque fibre de son être, elle allait se battre.

« Olivia ? » demanda doucement la voix de Toby.

Elle se redressa et le regarda fixement, pour bien se mettre en tête que c'était son ravisseur et non pas un ami ou une connaissance.

« Quoi Toby ? » demanda-t-elle doucement comme elle descendait du lit.

« J'ai acheté une couverture et des oreillers, je me demandais si nous pourrions faire le lit ensemble. » suggéra-t-il en posant sa charge sur le sol;

« Ok. » Olivia sourit doucement, tandis que dans son esprit un plan se mettait en place.

Une fois qu'il sera occupé, elle allait le frapper et ensuite se placer derrière lui pour exécuter la prise du sommeil.

Lentement, elle déballa les draps et commença a faire le lit.

« Tu sais, tu es jolie quand tu souris Olivia. » Toby sourit tandis qu'il donna a Olivia un coin de la couette.

« Merci Toby . » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il laissa tomber la couette et posa sa main sur le visage d'Olivia, elle posa sa main par-dessus. Elle appuya dessus pour un contact plus pressant. Il la regardait presque amoureusement dans les yeux. Elle balança son poing en arrière et lui cogna le visage.

Il trébucha en arrière, il tint son nez qui saignait. Elle le frappa ensuite a l'estomac, et il tombé avant de glisser contre le mur. Elle courut vers lui et le frappa, et frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de se lever. Son genoux était au niveau de sa gorge, et elle mis ses deux mains dans ses deux poches, mais il lui saisit les poignets.

« N'y pense même pas Olivia. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ils avaient changés, ils étaient plus sombres et plus en colère, son visage était couvert de sang. Elle trébucha en arrière après avoir essayé de sortir de son étreinte. Il la poussa contre le mur et son dos claqua contre le mur.

« Tu as commis une grosse erreur. » cria-t-il en la saisissant par les cheveux.

Elle se débattait, de toutes ses forces, mais coincée contre le mur elle n'avait pas de moyen de défense.

Il l'a frappa a la mâchoire et elle hurla de douleur. Il l'a frappa a nouveau et elle cria, un cri aigu qui résonna dans la salle. Il la laissa tomber et elle s'écrasa au sol, mais il n'avait pas fini. Il lui mit un coup de pied dans l'estomac et elle cria encore une fois, elle essayait de se faire aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait, mais ça le mit encore lus en colère, et els coups pleuvaient sur ses bras, sa poitrine et ses jambes. Elle cessa de crier et en vint à espérer que chaque coup qui arrivait était le dernier.

La passage a tabac s'arrêta, et elle ne bougeait plus. Elle entendit la porte claquer, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Elle pleurait, mais c'était hors de question de lui monter.

**1-6 Cité, Manhattan New York Unité Spéciale**

**1 avril 17:30**

Elliot, Huang et Cragen avaient étés rejoint pas Alex et Casey devant les écrans. Ils regardaient Olivia immobile sur le matelas.

« Oh Elliot…seigneur tu me manques. » résonna sa voix.

« Tu me manques aussi Liv, tu dois tenir bébé. » répondit-il, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter de pleurer.

Lorsque Toby entra dans la salle, il se redressa, plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait.

Tout le monde étais confus de le voir vouloir faire le it avec elle, le seul qui bougeait autour de l'écran était Huang qui griffonnait encore et encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Casey en voyant Olivia et Toby en train de s'atteler a la tâche.

« Tu sais, tu es jolie quand tu souris Olivia. »

« Cette voix me fait froid dans le dos » dit Alex en frissonnant, car lle regardait l'action se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Le sourire d'Olivia réchauffa le cœur de tout le monde.

« Non Liv ! » gémit Elliot en voyant Olivia caresser la main de son ravisseur.

Il pensa qu'elle avait le cerveau lavé, que c'était fini.

Quand le coup de poing d'Olivia arriva en plein dans le visage de Toby, tous sautèrent. Ils assistèrent à la façon dont elle le battit, ils savaient qu'elle était capable de défoncer une porte et tous sentirent un soupçon d'excitation leur traverser le corps. Elle n'était pas encore totalement manipulée, il y avait toujours un espoir.

« Vas-y Liv ! » appela Elliot désespérément, comme il la regardait chercher dans les poches.

« Non, non, non ! » cria-t-il en voyant Toby lui attraper les poignets. « Putain non ! » hurla-t-il.

Casey et Olivia se retournèrent pour ne pas voir Olivia se faire battre. Elliot pouvait a peine voir a cause des larmes qui lui emplissaient les yeux, et Cragen regarda le sol, le seul en mesure de vraiment regarder était Huang dont les yeux clignotaient tandis qu'il notait tout. Le claquement de porte les fit tous regarder à nouveau. Tout ce qu'ils virent était la minuscule silhouette d'Olivia recroquevillée et secouée de sanglots.

« Quel est votre avis doc ? » demanda Cragen, voulant profiter de la présence de Huang.

« Olivia a dangereusement joué, elle lui a montré des faux sentiments et elle l'a attaqué. Elle est sur la défensive, et elle est désespérée de toute évidence, elle veut sortir, vraiment. Je pense que quand elle était immobile sur le matelas, elle était déjà déterminée. D'autre part, lui, avec les couvertures…je veux dire, il a son jeu aussi, il essaie de lui montrer un faux sentiment de sécurité et une fois qu'elle le ressentira, il va s'attaquer à elle…je ne sais pas quand, ni comment mais il va le faire et… » Huang déglutit et regarda Elliot puis Cragen « …c'Est-ce qui me fait le plus peur. » finit-il avec un chuchotement.

« Capitaine ! Nous avons quelque chose ! » cria Fin en train de chercher quelque chose dans un autre écran.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avant de prendre le dossier des mains de Fin.

« Dans l'une des propriété, celle où il vivait encore il y a peu, nous avons trouvé un plan détaillé de la façon dont il allait enlever Olivia…il l'a observée avec Elliot, pendant des mois, et il avait même écrit sur un post-it qu'il fallait attendre qu'Elliot soit appelé sur une affaire pour qu'Olivia soit seule. » expliqua Fin après que Cragen ai lu rapidement le dossier.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda Elliot.

« Nous avons aussi une liste des endroits possible, mais il a une formation en explosifs, les renforts vont fouiller toutes les maison set si on trouve ça suspect, ils feront un plan d'attaque. » expliqua Fin en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Elliot.

« Ok. » dit Elliot qui se sentait si impuissant.

« On va la trouver Elliot. » soupira Fin en resserrant l'épaule d'Elliot.

« Ok Fin, tiens nous au courant. » dit Cragen en lui remettant la chemise avant de tourner son attention vers l'écran.

« Ils doivent la retrouver. » chuchota Elliot « Ils le doivent… »

« Je sais, et on le fera. On la retrouvera et vivante. » répondit Cragen en essayant de se rassurer autant qu'Elliot.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 18:50**

« Olivia… » murmura Toby en entrant dans la salle a nouveau;

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

« Olivia, s'il te plaît » plaida-t-il a nouveau en avançant vers elle.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, elle savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal a nouveau à un moment ou à un autre. Et elle ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Il se dirigea vers elle et se mit a genoux à côté d'elle. Lentement il posa sa main sur son bras et la caressa. Elle tremblait de peur mais il ne bougea pas, il continua a la caresser aussi doucement et lentement qu'il put.

« Je suis désolé Olivia, tu dois arrêter de te battre, je ne te frapperai plus si tu arrête d'essayer de t'échapper. » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, mais un moment elle céda.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi. » elle eut un hoquet mais elle se redressa.

« Tu le sauras bientôt, quand tu seras prête, je te le dirais, mais jusque là… »il appuya sa main sur sa joue. « J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, elle savait qu'il avait raison, si elle cessait de se battre contre lui et si elle lui faisait confiance, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir vivante.

« Juste me faire confiance Olivia. » murmura-t-il a nouveau en caressant sa joue.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle frotta sa joue, elle avait besoin de sentir un lien avec celui qui ne voulait pas la blesser a nouveau.

« Désolée. » chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé aussi. » répondit-il en essuyant sa larme.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » répéta-t-elle tandis que plus de larmes coulèrent.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, elle la serra. Elle se cramponna a lui comme si sa vie en dépendait en sanglotant, désespérée, elle avait besoin de sentir de « l'amour », elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il ne la blessera pas a nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle devait haïr cet homme, mais la bonté qu'il lui montrait, lui faisait sentir quelque chose envers cet homme.

« Maintenant, tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il comme ses pleurs s'étaient calmés.

« Un peu. » répondit-elle tandis qu'il était toujours autour d'elle.

« Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose a manger, pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de dormir un peu ? » sourit-il, et il l'aida a se remettre sur pieds.

« Oui… » dit-elle en hochant la tête, un faible sourire sur le visage.

« Bon. Je ne serais pas long. » il se pencha vers elle et lui mis un baiser sur le front, elle frémit et croisa les bras le regardant sortir par la porte.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était parti, elle tomba à genoux des sanglots violents secouant son corps.

« Elliot, je t'en supplie Elliot, viens ! J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi, je pense que…oh, j'arrive plus a penser. Je t'aime, je t'aime…Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait avec moi, avec ma tête, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir besoin de lui, je veux le détester, mais j'y arrive pas, j'y arrive plus. Viens Elliot, viens me chercher je t'en supplie. » plaida-t-elle dans le vide.

Il lui a fallut au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour se calmer complètement et se mettre au lit. Elle s'est lentement hissée au bord et a tiré la couette avant de la serrer contre elle.

« Je t'aime Elliot. » murmura-t-elle avant que la fatigue ne la tire dan un profond sommeil.

**1-6 Cité, Manhattan New York Unité Spéciale**

**1 avril 18:50**

« On a quelque chose ! » cria Elliot vu que Huang et lui étaient les seuls devant l'écrans.

Cragen, Fin, Alex et Casey se précipitèrent vers eux, en prenant les chaises vides déjà là.

Ils regardèrent Toby appeler Olivia qui l'ignora complètement, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, sauf regarder la scène se dérouler entre eux.

« Je suis désolé Olivia, tu dois arrêter de te battre, je ne te frapperai plus si tu arrête d'essayer de t'échapper. »

« Trop tard mon pote, t'es mort dès que je met la main dessus ! » cria Elliot a l'écran.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Tu le sauras bientôt, quand tu seras prête, je te le dirais, mais jusque là…J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Non Olivia ! Non ! Je t'en pris ne fais pas ça ! » plaida Elliot de toute son âme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle… ? Non ! » Alex haletait quand elle vit Olivia frotter sa jour contre la main de Toby.

« Lavage de cerveau; » soupira Casey « Ca y est, il a réussi. »

Tout le monde se frappa mentalement et ils ont juste regardé Olivia s'accrocher à Toby. Et ils se mirent à haleter à l'unisson.

« Non ! Putain ! Non ! » cria Elliot désespérément.

« Huang ? » demanda Cragen en tremblant.

« Il a gagné. » soupira Huang en secouant la tête.

« Bats-toi Liv, je t'en pris ! » cria Casey

« Vas-y Olivia, s'il te plaît réveille-toi ! » ajouta Alex.

« Ca ne sert a rien d'hurler sur l'écran. C'est trop tard. » se lamenta Cragen

« Ca nous fait nous sentir moins impuissant ! » cria Elliot à son supérieur.

« Crier ne va pas la ramener Elliot ! » répondit Cragen violemment.

Elliot le regarda, le cœur battant. Il repris rapidement son siège et regarda l'écran en tentant de se calmer, il svait qu'il avait besoin d'être calme.

« Capitaine, nous avons eu un autre tuyau ! Un homme prétend avoir travaillé dans un laboratoire avec Toby et est sur le chemin avec plus ou moins d'informations qui pourraient nous servir ! » dit Munch en marchant vers la foule, la moitié d'entre eux regardaient Olivia appeler Elliot.

« Fais-nous savoir quand il sera là Munch. » répondit Cragen.

« Ok, capitaine, pas de problèmes. » dit-il et il jeta un regard sur l'écran avant de repartir des larmes dans les yeux.

« Georges ? Votre analyse ? » demanda Cragen après avoir raté la moitié de la scène qui se passait.

« Elle est tombée dans son piège. Elle sait qu'elle est tombée dedans, mais elle ne peut rien y faire, même si elle essaie de lutter. » expliqua-t-il.

« Merde. » fut tout ce que Cragen put répondre.


	5. 5: Baignade

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Smack sur ta joue.**

**Tout appartient a SteffieDawn et Dick Wolf, je ne suis qu'une traductrice admirative.**

_**Je poste aujourd'hui trois chapitre car je par en vacances trois semaines et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement là-bas, d'autant plus que je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 8 et qu'il m'en reste une vingtaine, donc profiter bien de ces trois là et n'oublier pas de poster vos review pour que je vois que mon travail porte ses fruits. :)**_

...

**Chapitre cinq - Baignade**

**Quelque part**

**1er avril 20:49**

« Merci. » Olivia sourit en posant sa boîte de nourriture chinoise maintenant vide sur le sol.

« Je t'en pris. Tu as bien mangé ? Demanda Toby en posant son carton lui aussi.

« Ouais, merci. » elle sourit.

« Bon, et maintenant, si je te faisait prendre un bain , » demanda-t-il.

« S'il te plaît. » répondit Olivia sur le coup. Elle a tout de suite pensé qu'un bain serait agréable.

« Ok, je viendrais te chercher quand il sera prêt. » répondit Toby en attrapant le plateau de nourriture. Il jeta un regard a Olivia qu'il laissa seule, une fois de plus.

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait renoncé a se battre contre lui et elle espéré, au plus profond d'elle-même, que lui aussi avait renoncé à la battre lui aussi, elle savait qu'elle était couverte d'ecchymoses de son attaque un peu plus tôt, elle était encore toute endolorie par les coups durs qui lui avaient étaient portés.

_C'est ma faute, si seulement j'avais écouté plus tôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris si longtemps pour me conformer a ses règles. Il veut juste être un ami ou autre, une connaissance. Regarde ! Il ne t'a pas frappée depuis que tu obéi._

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 20:59**

« C'est horrible. » soupira Elliot, il avait juste regardé Olivia dîner avec son ravisseur et ensuite le remercier.

« Elliot, elle a le syndrome de Stockholm, ce n'est pas grave, ça peut être traité. » le rassura Huang.

« Oui, des mois de thérapie pour pas moins de 24 heures de soins par jour…même moi je vais devenir fou ! » gémit-il.

« Elle va s'en sortir Elliot, mais maintenant, je suis inquiet pour vous, tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Huang.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy. » retorqua Elliot.

Huang ne dit rien, mais donna un petit soupir, et il retourna son attention vers l'écran où Olivia était assise sur le lit a regarder fixement le néant.

« Elliot, l'informateur est ici ! » cria Cragen qi était a l'accueil.

« Appelle-moi si quelque chose change ! » soupira Elliot avant de se lever de son siège et de se précipiter vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 21:03**

« Mets-toi ça sur le dos ! » soupira Toby en entrant dans la chambre.

Olivia prit ce qu'il lui tendait et le regarda.

« Attends un peu avant de te changer, je ne regarderais pas, je te le promet, mais attends que je te donne le signal à travers le haut-parleur. » expliqua-t-il.

« Ok. » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle le regarda partir, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais ensuite, elle regarda les vêtements.

"Mettez cela sur." Toby soupira comme il entra dans la chambre.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 21:06**

« Non ! » cria Huang tandis que l'écran en face de lui devint noir. « Que quelqu'un appelle Stabler ! » cria-t-il.

Il a fallut quelques secondes pour que le message arrive a Elliot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Elliot paniqué.

« Ca a sonné puis, plus rien. » dit Huang en haussant les épaules sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Mais non ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? » demanda Elliot.

« Il lui a donné quelque chose et lui a dit de se changer quand il lui aurait donné le signal a travers le haut-parleur. » expliqua Huang.

« Il la cache quand elle se change…pourquoi ? Il ne veut qu'aucun de nous ne la voie nue. » expliqua Elliot.

« Ca a du sens. » répondit Huang.

« Je suis à la recherche du détective Stabler ! » appela un livreur a la porte.

« C'est moi ! » dit Elliot avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Le livreur remis un paquet a Elliot et lui fit signer un papier avant de partir. Elliot déchira le paquet comme un animal et retrouva un nouvel émetteur pour les flux en direct.

« Il faut brancher ça, vite ! » expliqua-t-il avant de brancher rapidement l'émetteur a un autre écran qui s'alluma sur une salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que…? » c'est tout ce qu'il put dire, il s'affala dans son fauteuil a regarder.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 21:06**

« Tu peux maintenant te changer Olivia. » résonna la voix dans la pièce.

Olivia se dirigea vers le lit et regarda de plus près les vêtements. Elle vit que c'était un deux pièces noir, elle ne comprit pas, et à contrecœur, elle se déshabilla et pria, pria de tout ce qu'elle put pour qu'il ne regarde pas.

Une fois que ses sous-vêtements étaient tombés, elle vit les ecchymoses, violettes et bleus sur son corps. Croyant qu'il ne regardait pas, elle se précipita vers le miroir pour regarder de plus près son corps nu. Elle se tourna lentement pour voir ses côtés, et son dos. La peau caramel, était maintenant tachée de violet et de bleu, avec des contusions fraîches, il n'y avait presque plus de cramel pour ainsi dire.

Soupirant, elle se précipita vers le maillot de bain et fini de se changer aussi vite qu'elle put, en espérant qu'un bain aiderait son corps endolori.

« Je suis prête. » appela-t-elle de la chambre vide en espérant qu'il l'entendait.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tira la couette autour de son corps en congélation. Quand elle a entendu l'ouverture de la porte, elle se leva rapidement.

« Allons-y Olivia, je t'ai préparé un bon bain chaud. » dit Toby en souriant, il lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 21:23**

« Ils sont dedans ! » cria Huang a Elliot en pleine conversation avec Cragen.

Elliot cessa de parler brusquement et se précipita vers les écrans. Il leva les yeux sur l'écran où Olivia et Toby entraient.

« Elle est violette. » soupira Elliot en voyant le corps meurtri de sa fiancée en face de lui. « Et…attendez, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle porte ? »

Ils ne pouvaient que regarder Olivia lever les yeux vers Toby, des yeux remplis de fatigue.

Cragen était également venu se joindre à eux devant les écrans, suivit rapidement par Casey et Alex qui préparaient le café.

« D'accord. » dit Olivia qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

« Installe-toi. » lui dit Toby avant de lui tendre son bras pour l'aider a entrer dans la baignoire.

Ils ont tous regardé Olivia entrer dans la baignoire et s'asseoir. Elle a collé ses jambes contre sa poitrine et d'envelopper ses bras autour avant de laisser reposer son menton sur ses genoux douloureux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria Elliot le souffle coupé en voyant Toby lui mettre du gel douche dans le dos, et de commencer a le lui frotter.

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux et grâce à la caméra de bonne qualité, tout le monde put voir qu'elles glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues, Olivia ne fit aucun effort pour les arrêter ou même les cacher.

Elliot était également en larmes, des larmes silencieuses, tout comme Olivia, et lui non plus ne fit aucune tentative pour les stopper.

« Nous allons la trouver. » dit Elliot a personne en particulier.

« Oui, Elliot, avec ce nouvel informateur, on va faire un grand pas et on va la trouver. » répondit Cragen sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Je vais juste te laver les cheveux, ok , » dit la voix de Toby en écho.

Ils ne pouvaient que voir Olivia pencher la tête en arrière pour laisser Toby mouiller ses cheveux.

« L'eau n'est pas trop froide ? » demanda-t-il ?

« Non, c'est bien. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Je vais te faire le shampooing maintenant. » lui dit-il, et elle ne dit rien, de peur d'être frappée de nouveau.

Huang a vigoureusement pris de nouvelles notes, pour bien étudier le profil de Toby MacArthur et pour bien analyser le plan psychologique d'Olivia.

Toby massa le shampooing dans les cheveux foncés d'Olivia et lentement, elle se laissa aller dans son toucher, elle se détendit un peu.

« Tu apprécie ? » lui demanda Toby en voyant qu'elle se relaxait.

« Hmm. » répondit-elle, elle ferma les yeux lui permettant de masser son cuir chevelu plus intensément.

« J'en suis heureux. » répondit-il doucement.

Elliot déglutit doucement. Il avait fait ça pour elle avant, il lui avait lavé les cheveux quand ils étaient seuls, il savait qu'elle avait apprécié, qu'elle s'était détendue. Il savait comme ça pouvait enlever la tension de tout son corps et de son esprit.

« Je peux pas… » Il réprima son sanglot, et se remit sur pied.

Cragen se tourna vers lui et le regarda s'éloigner, ils étaient mal tout les deux, mais Cragen était mal aussi à cause d'Elliot, ca l'affectait vraiment.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 21:47**

« Ok, penche-toi à nouveau en arrière pour que je rince tes cheveux. » expliqua Toby.

Olivia, s'exécuta, son souffle lourd. Toby rinça très rapidement le shampooing, pour qu'Olivia reste détendue.

« Remets-toi en arrière, je vais recommencer. » sourit-il doucement.

Olivia acquiesça de nouveau. Elle appuya a nouveau et remis sa tête sur ses genoux, pendant que Toby re-massa ses cheveux avec le shampooing. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ses doigts étaient vraiment merveilleux.

« Détends-toi. » dit-il avant de lui rincer les cheveux à nouveau.

Olivia était déçue que ce soit terminé, il commença a voir qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié, et il pensa qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit. Mais elle savait qu'elle était encore saine d'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait se rappeler que c'était son ravisseur.


	6. 6: Viol

**/!\ Attention : Ce chapitre contient des descriptions a caractère sexuel très DETAILLEES, alors si ce n'est pas votre truc quittez maintenant.**

**Et je répète que je ne possède rien, l'histoire est de SteffieDawn.**

_**Je poste aujourd'hui trois chapitre car je par en vacances trois semaines et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement là-bas, d'autant plus que je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 8 et qu'il m'en reste une vingtaine, donc profiter bien de ces trois là et n'oublier pas de poster vos review pour que je vois que mon travail porte ses fruits. :)**_

...

**Chapitre six - viol**

**Quelque part**

**1er avril 22:03**

Toby ramassa une grande serviette duveteuse. Olivia se leva lentement et sentit l'air froid frapper sa peau. Dès qu'elle sorti, il l'enveloppa dans la serviette, et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise.

« Il y a une robe, pour la nuit, sur le siège des toilettes. Change-toi, n'essaie pas de t'échapper sinon, je te tue. » dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

Elle soupira, elle n'essaya pas de s'enfuir, mais elle leva quand même les yeux désespérément vers la fenêtre condamnée. Lentement, elle sécha sa peau et se glissa hors du maillot de bain. Elle ramassa la robe de nuit et la regarda. Le tissu était en soie, rose pâle, il était clair et simple. Olivia le glissa par sa tête et constata qu'elle ne lui arrivait même pas au dessus des genoux, elle souhaita des sous-vêtements, mais n'obtenu pas de réponses, elle soupira, utilisa rapidement le toilettes et frappa a la porte pour montrer qu'elle avait fini.

Silencieusement il la reconduisit a la salle. En chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser a Elliot.

« Mets-toi au lit, je vais t'apporter une bouteille d'eau et te donner quinze minutes avant d'éteindre la lumière. » expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de grimper sur le lit et de se mettre sous les couvertures. Lentement, les larmes firent leur chemin sur ses joues, elle se demanda combien de temps elle allait rester ici, en captivité, elle se demanda si Elliot la cherchait. Et elle ne put pas se mentir et se dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle avait toujours de l'espoir, non, elle ne pouvait plus se dire ça.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**Avril 1er 10.10**

Elliot, Cragen, Munch et Fin étaient tous réunis autour d'une table qu'ils avaient mise en face des deux écrans pour travailler et surveiller Olivia en même temps. Beaucoup d'appels avaient été transmis a l'USV après la diffusion du portrait de Toby MacArthur, il firent le tri.

« Donc ce garçon, Leo Thompson, il était l'assistant dans le laboratoire de Toby ? » demanda Elliot essayant de rassembler tout les éléments dans sa tête.

« Oui, Toby MacArthur est un scientifique qui s'est spécialisé dans les expériences comportementales et émotionnelles. » répondit Munch.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Olivia ? » demanda Elliot désespérément, voulant comprendre ce que les hommes en face de lui essayaient de lui faire comprendre.

« La raison pour laquelle il a enlevé Olivia est qu'il veut expérimenter la rapidité avec laquelle les crimes auxquels elle fait face dans son travail feront effet sur elle. »

« Quoi ? Ce mec va…non ! Non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » Elliot fut pris de panique en prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Olivia.

Il regarda l'écran où il le vit la border dans ses couettes, alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son Olivia.

« Nous devons le trouver ! Vite ! » plaida Elliot.

« Leo Thompson nous a donné les noms des cinq laboratoires de Manhattan où Toby MacArthur passait souvent. Nous avons des équipes pour les crimes graves et pour les personnes dangereuses sur place. Dès qu'ils pensent avoir quelque chose, ils nous appellent. » expliqua Cragen en serrant sa main sur l'épaule d'Elliot pour le rassurer.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 22:15**

« Bonne nuit Olivia. » murmura Toby en plaçant la bouteille a côté du lit.

« …nuit. » marmonna-t-elle presque déjà dans le sommeil?

Il quitta la salle aussi discrètement qu'il le put et Olivia poussa un profond soupir, elle n'étais pas dans son lit, avec son Elliot.

« Bonne nuit Elliot… » dit-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 22:39**

« Alors ? » demanda Elliot alors que Munch et Fin entrèrent.

Depuis une demi-heure, il avait observé le sommeil d'Olivia, a travers une caméra de vision nocturne. Il avait été silencieux et avait prié pour qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive ce soir. Qu'aucun mal n'arriverait jusqu'à ce qu'ils la trouvent.

« Rien…mais nous avons reçu par Morales, au labo technologique un écran portable, comme ça nous serons en mesure de la regarder partout. » répondit Fin en passant l'appareil a Elliot.

« Bien, je ne veux pas la quitter des yeux. » marmonna Elliot « Merci. »

« Pas de problème, l'unité des crimes graves a vérifié l'un des locaux déjà, il y a encore de l'espoir, on s'approche. » expliqua Fin doucement.

« Tiens-moi au courant. » répondit Elliot avant de reprendre sa place à côté de Huang.

**Quelque part**

**1 avril 23:02**

Le petit bruit de la respiration d'Olivia emplissait la salle vide. Elle était trop endormie pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle fut réveillée par le changement de poids dans le lit d'air. Es yeux lancèrent des éclairs et elle était sur le point de crier, avant qu'une main ne couvre sa bouche.

« Ne gaspille pas ton énergie Olivia. » siffla Toby a ses oreilles.

Ses yeux étaient grands par la peur, elle savait ce qui allait arriver, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu vas crier ? » demanda-t-il.

Incapable de parler, elle secoua la tête. Lentement il enleva sa main, pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle.

"Allez-vous à crier?" Il lui a demandé.

Être incapable de parler, elle secoua la tête. Lentement, il a enlevé sa main lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

« Non. S'il te plaît. » Elle haletait désespérément.

« Je suis désolé Olivia, ça doit être fait. » répondit-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle s'est défendue. Luttant contre lui, elle réussi a mettre ses mains sur ses épaules et en canalisant toute son énergie, elle le poussa très fort le faisant tomber en arrière.

« C'était…C'était une grosse erreur ! » cria-t-il en se levant.

Olivia, subissant une montée d'adrénaline sauta du lit et courut dans le coin le plus éloigné de la salle.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Olivia ! » rugit Toby en se précipitant vers elle.

Lentement, elle bougea en espérant qu'il ne serait pas capable de la voir dans le noir, mais ses yeux étaient très puissants et il l'attrapa par les biceps. Elle lutta comme il la souleva du sol.

« S'il te plaît, lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle. Gémissements et gémissements de désespoir passaient sur ses lèvres comme elle se débattait.

Il la jeta sur le lit et elle rebondit avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Il plongea sur elle et elle se débattait, encore. Il était sur elle, et il lui saisit les bras.

Elle sentit le froid du métal avant d'entendre le premier clic des menottes. Désespérément, elle lutta contre lui, sachant qu'au moment ou son deuxième poignet serait attaché, elle serait totalement impuissante.

« Non, lâche-moi, je t'en supplie ! » cria-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui saisisse le second poignet.

Elle ne cessa pas de lutter, et une violente douleur brûlante lui frappa le poignet encore dans la main de Toby. Ils savaient tous les deux que le poignet avait cassé, amsi ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer. Olivia hurla de douleur et de détresse alors qu'il grognait contre elle. Il a fallu quelques bonnes minutes pour lui avant de verrouiller le second poignet dans la menotte. Olivia sanglotait espérant qu'i arrête.

Il la souleva du sol par les épaules et elle lui mis coup de pieds sur coups de pieds mais ça ne sevrit a rien, il la plaça sur le lit et fit rouler son corps comme elle se tortillait pour ne pas lui faire face.

« Nonnnnnn ! » pria-t-elle.

Il plongea la main sous sa robe et elle haleta quand elle senti sa main sur elle.

« Wow ! Olivia ! » gloussa-t-il.

Elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait contre lui, mais il lui avait cloué la taille avec un bras, et l'autre était sous sa robe de nuit, tâtonnant la zone qu'elle redoutait.

« Lâche-moiiiiiii ! » cria-t-elle à travers ses sanglots.

« Mmmh ! », ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, et elle put voir dans l'obscurité qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

Elle allait donner un autre coup de hanche pour se dégager, mais elle cria de douleur et de colère quand il enfonça un doigt profondément a l'intérieur d'elle. Elle continua a lutter et a se battre autant qu'elle pouvait, mais il fit pire en poussant un second doigt a l'intérieur d'elle, en la faisant crier à nouveau.

« Profite-en Olivia, tu peux ! » Il se mit à rire.

C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle réussi a retirer l'une de ses jambes et elle lui frappa la poitrine en l'envoyant voler loin d'elle. Mais elle hurla quand elle senti que ses ongles déchiraient ses entrailles après êtres venus gratuitement.

En sanglotant, elle se leva et courut vers la porte, mais un coup de pied n'allait pas la faire céder, il la retourna brusquement et la plaqua contre la porte.

« Profite Olivia, profite, c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie. » siffla-t-il méchamment dans son oreille.

« Mon dieu ! Non ! » pria-t-elle.

Il n'écoutait pas, et il défit lentement son pantalon, sachant qu'après ça, il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu'elle se débatte à nouveau.

Il se colla a elle. Sentant son membre dur sur sa jambe, elle avala la bile dans sa gorge avant de crier encore et encore, aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Arrête de crier Olivia ! » il la gifla et elle tomba au sol avant qu'il ne déchire sa robe d'un coup sec et qu'il ne s'allonge sur elle.

Elle cru qu'elle allait étouffé quand il fut totalement sur elle. Elle continua de se tortiller même si elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger.

« Non, arrête ! Stop ! » cria-t-elle

Encore en vain, car il la força à écarter les jambes avec son genou. Elle hurla de nouveau en sachant que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, mais elle se sentit un peu moins impuissante.

Quelques secondes après son cri, il enfonça son pénis en érection en elle et il haleta et gémit.

« Oh mon dieu ! Non, non ! Non ! » pria-t-elle quand il commença a pousser a l'intérieur et hors d'elle.

Elle continua a lutter, mais ça semblait l'exciter encore plus d'autant qu'il accéléra le mouvement.

« Lâche-moi ! Arrête ! Fais pas ça ! Je t'en pris Toby ! » appela-t-elle en espérant que ça le pousserait a arrêter.

« Profite-en Olivia, je sais que tu aimes… » siffla-t-il et elle sentit plus de bile dans sa gorge.

Elle était prête à renoncer. Et donc, de le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais quand elle l'entendit crier son nom dans l'extase et sortir d'elle, elle se débattit encore plus, par peur de ce qu'il avait prévu ensuite.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, il la traîna jusqu'au lit. Il la fixa tandis qu'elle frappait toujours, désespérément et inutilement.

« Non, arrête ! » le supplia-t-elle quand il s'agenouilla sur elle.

Il n'écouta pas, il tira sa jambe autour de sa taille afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le pousser à nouveau et il coinça l'autre jambe. Il se pencha et mis sa bouche sur elle, en elle.

« Sang ? Désolé. » il se mit à rire en sachant que c'était de sa faute.

Ca ne l'a toujours pas arrêté, et il continua lentement. Elle sanglotait et sentit que la fatigue la ralentissait, il espérait qu'elle était pleine de plaisir, mais non, elle était emplie de peur.


	7. 7: Sauvetage

**__****Je poste aujourd'hui trois chapitre car je par en vacances trois semaines et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement là-bas, d'autant plus que je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 8 et qu'il m'en reste une vingtaine, donc profiter bien de ces trois là et n'oublier pas de poster vos review pour que je vois que mon travail porte ses fruits. :)**

**Tout appartient a SteffieDawn et Dick Wolf**

**...**

**Le chapitre sept - Sauvetage**

**Unité Spéciale des Victimes, Manhattan.**

**1 avril 23:02**

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » hurla Elliot en voyant Toby grimper sur le lit, avec la vision noire et verte de la caméra nocturne;

Son cœur martela sa poitrine. La voix d'Olivia emplit la salle mais ses mots étaient incompréhensibles, il ne pouvait que regarder ce qu'il se passait et deviner que ça allait être inévitable.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-là, je t'en prie ! » plaida-t-il à l'air mince tandis que Georges Huang griffonnait vigoureusement à côté de lui.

Cragen entendit les plaidoyers d'Olivia et se précipita vers les écrans suivit de Casey et Alex qui conversaient avec.

« Non ! » gémit Cragen.

« Olivia. » chuchota Casey, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Oh mon dieu. » soupira Alex.

Tout le monde ne pouvait que regarder, avec un profond sentiment d'impuissance, les secondes se transformer en minutes.

« Cours bébé ! » plaida Elliot.

« On le as ! » cria Fin en se précipitant vers eux.

« Mount Vermont, les démineurs ont sécurisé la zone a l'heure où nous parlons ! » expliqua Fin.

« Vite ! Elliot, Elliot ! Prends le tout, branche sur l'ordinateur portable, on va la chercher ! » lui dit Cragen.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois, il déchira le dispositif du grand écran et le fourra sur l'ordinateur portable sachant qu'il avait besoin de voir ce qu'il se passe pour aider Olivia quand elle serait en sécurité. Huang vint avec eux en sachant que si il voyait lui aussi, ça aiderait Olivia dans sa future thérapie.

Ils coururent tous vers la sortie et prirent la première voiture qu'ils trouvèrent. En montant, Cragen expliquait un plan de déplacement, mais Elliot n'avait pas écouté, trop concentré sur Olivia.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il lui a cassé le poignet. » dit Elliot le souffle coupé en voyant la scène se dérouler devant lui.

« On y arrive Elliot, on va la chercher. On va la chercher et elle ira bien. » dit Cragen pour rassurer Elliot autant que lui.

« Elle va être tellement traumatisée, tellement apeurée Capitaine, Olivia, ma douce petite Olivia. » hoqueta Elliot, en ravalant ses sanglot essayant de se concentrer sur le petit écran.

Les yeux de Huang allaient de l'écran au bloc-notes, il notait tout, il savait qu'il allait falloir des mois a Olivia pour reconcevoir sa vie comme avant, plus il notait, plus il savait qu'il pourrait l'aider dans le long terme.

« Lâche-moi ! » les cris d'Olivia emplissaient la petite voiture, et donnaient des larmes à tout le monde.

« Lutte, lutte bébé ! » cria Elliot à Olivia, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, juste avant qu'elle ne donne un coup de pied à Toby.

Son cœur battait fort et durement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il regardait Olivia courir à la porte et essayer de partir, puis il a vu Toby foncer sur elle, la coincer avant de la jeter au sol et de lui déchirer sa robe.

« Non, putain, non ! » hurla Elliot sachant exactement ce qui allait arriver.

Les cris de désespoir d'Olivia ont une fois de plus retentit. Il n'a pu que regarder, Toby MacArthur séparer les jambes de sa fiancée et mettre en elle, son pénis en érection, il dut s'empêcher de vomir. Huang regarda Elliot et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ils ont écouté les pleurs d'Olivia et les grognements de plaisir de Toby. Tout les hommes dans la voiture eurent des maux d'estomac, mais ils savaient que regarder, cela allait les aider pour aider Olivia.

« ! » les cris de Toby en extase quand il atteint son apogée retentirent dans la voiture.

Les veines d'Elliot ressortaient, il allait le tuer, oui il voulait le buter. Il regarda Toby lâcher Olivia avant de la traîner vers le lit.

« Lâche-là connard ! » appela Elliot désespérément.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta brutalement. Il fallut quelques secondes a Elliot pour lâcher l'écran et regarder autour. Ils étaient devant un grand bâtiment blanc uni, un signe lui dit que c'était un laboratoire comportemental, et Elliot sembla malade. Les paparazzi avaient envahis l'endroit, l'histoire du détective disparu avait fait le tour des médias depuis qu'Elliot avait découvert sa disparition. L'équipe de démineurs étaient déjà sur place et avaient marqué un périmètre avec des barrières en ferraille.

Les cris de Toby dans l'extase retentissaient dans les couloirs tandis que les hommes s'avançaieent, arme au poing.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » cria un des hommes de l'équipe antibombe.

Elliot, Cragen, Munch et Fin suivirent le peloton des EMT et foncèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait des panneaux qui montraient le chemin pour aller au centre du laboratoire. Juang était devant l'écran portatif à l'extérieur et il attendait que Cragen lui dise d'entrer.

« Sang ? Désolé. » fit la voix de Toby derrière la porte fermée.

Elliot serra les poing en sachant qu'il était là, a quelque secondes d'être en face de l'homme qui avait enlevé, agressé et violé sa fiancée.

"Oliiiiivvviiiiaaaaaaa!" Cris de Toby dans l'extase emplissait l'air, comme il a atteint son apogée.

« Reste calme Elliot. » murmura Cragen pendant que l'équipe de déminage vérifiait la porte.

Les secondes semblaient être des heures quand ils enfoncèrent la porte.

« NYPD éloigne-toi de la fille ! » cria Fin tandis que les trois autres flics entrèrent en pointant leur arme devant eux.

Olivia sorti de lit en sautant et se jeta contre le coin le plus éloigné et le plus sombre de la salle, se recroquevillant toute petite. Toby se lev, les mains vers le haut, un sourire sur son visage écoeurant.

« Et bien détectives, vous m'avez trouvé, mais j'ai causé quelques dégâts avant… » ricana-t-il tandis que Munch lui serra les menottes aux poignets?

Elliot courut vers lui et lui cassa le nez avec un violent coup de poing, et commença à le marteler de coup de pieds.

« Elliot ! » l'appela Cragen. « Olivia. » ajouta-t-il.

Elliot se tourna vers la silhouette tremblante, qui était secouée de spasmes. Il attrapa la couette tandis qui l'EMT le suivit lentement.

« Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi, je t'en supplie ! » cria Olivia frénétiquement en battant ses bras dans l'air.

« Olivia ! Liv…bébé, c'es moi… » répondit Elliot doucement et calmement.

« El ? » demanda Olivia en levant la tête pour le regarder.

Ses yeux bleus entrèrent dans ses yeux bruns. Ils semblaient malade et fatigués, alors que les leurs étaient d'un amour inconditionnel.

« Je suis là Liv. » dit doucement Elliot.

« Je pensais que jamais je ne te reverrais. » Elle eut un hoquet, alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots.

« Ca ne va jamais arriver. » chuchota Elliot en caressant sa joue.

« Nous avons besoin de vous emmener Mademoiselle Benson, à l'hôpital. » dit doucement un des membres des EMT en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Non ! Allez-vous-en ! Partez ! Ne me regardez pas ! »cria-t-elle tandis qu'Elliot la serrait contre lui.

« Bougez-vous ! » déclara Elliot a l'homme. Il était en colère sachant qu'il devenait pénible pour Olivia. « Shh, je suis là Liv, je suis là… »

Huang entra dans la chambre et se plaça à côté de Cragen.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas là ? » demanda Cragen.

« Elle est traumatisée, elle ne veut qu'Elliot, personne ne pourra s'approcher d'elle avant un certain moment. »

« Elle doit se rendre a l'hôpital. » chuchota Cragen.

« Elliot va pouvoir retser près d'elle, elle ne pensais probablement qu'a lui durant tout ce qu'il se passait, et elle lui fait confiance à lui, à l'heure actuelle, nous avons juste à être patients avec elle. Elliot peut monter dans l'ambulance et à l'hôpital, mais je crois que je vais lui parler un peu avant, elle doit avoir un médecin ou une infirmière près d'elle tout le temps. » expliqua Huang nerveusement.

« Ceci me détruit Georges. » répondit Cragen d'une voix rauque, les larmes menaçant de couler.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Huang honnêtement.

« Elliot, tu dois l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle doit sortir d'ici. » dit Cragen aussi doucement qu'il put pour ne pas qu'Olivia soit plus paniquée.

« Donnez-moi juste une minute, juste une minute… » murmura Elliot en se balançant avec un sanglot d'avant en arrière, Olivia serrée tout contre lui.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**REVIEWS LES GENS ! :)**


	8. 8 : Souffrance

**L'histoir et les personnages ne m'appatiennent pas, tout revient à Dick Wolf et a SteffieDawn.**

**Chapitre Huit - Souffrance**

**Mercy Hôpital général**

**2 avril 1.34 h**

L'ambulance s'arrêta devant l'hôpital, Olivia était toujours assise sur les genoux d'Elliot, et refusait qu'un quelconque médecin ne la touche, ou ne s'approche d'elle. Les portes du camion s'ouvrirent et une équipe de médecins attendirent qu'Olivia et Elliot veuillent bien sortir. A la vue de tout ces médecins Olivia paniqua et enfouit sa tête contre Elliot. Des agents en uniforme formaient une barrière d'arrêt pour empêcher les paparazzis de s'approcher du camion. D'autant plus qu'Elliot voulait un peu de calme pour expliquer aux ambulanciers ce qui est exactement arrivé à Olivia.

« Elle ne s'en ira pa si elle n'est pas avec lui. » dit l'EMT à l'un des médecins en dehors de l'ambulance.

« Monsieur, vous pouvez la porter ? » demanda le médecin à Elliot qui réussi un signe du regard faible.

« Bébé, Olivia, je vais juste te soulevez, ok ? Je ne vais nulle part, je te le promet. » lui dit Elliot.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, trop bouleversée pour parler, Elliot la souleva doucement en la berçant. Comme il sortait de la pièce pour se diriger vers le camion, des dizaines de flashs les aveuglèrent, il attendait qu'on lui dise où aller.

« Nous avons un camion près vous accueillir là-bas. » dit le médecin, Elliot le suivi jusqu'à la voiture présente pour Olivia.

« Juste ici. » dit le médecin, qui sourit doucement.

Elliot entra et commença à poser Olivia sur le lit.

« Non ! Non ! Ne me laisse pas, ne me lâche pas, je t'en prie ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ok, chérie, calme-toi, je vais monter sur le lit avec toi, ok ? » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je dois juste te poser une seconde pour que je puisse grimper. » lui dit-il et Olivia hôcha doucement la tête avant qu'il ne la pose doucement sur le lit.

Il monta juste à côté d'elle, et se mis contre son dos, elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Il pouvait sentir son agitation et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, en essayant d'apporter un peu de chaleur dans son corps nu, seulement recouvert de cette mince couette.

« Olivia, ils doivent t'examiner et te soigner bébé. » lui chuchota Elliot.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle, ce qui le brisa au plus profond de lui-même.

« Ok…chut…je te tiens, je suis là…chut. » il s'assit et la berça doucement d'avant en arrière en essayant de la calmer et de se calmer lui-même.

« Ne laisse personne me toucher El. » demanda-t-elle, implorante.

« Personne ne te touchera si tu n'en a pas envie Liv, je te le promet. » dit-il dans un murmure apaisant.

.

Il y eu un coup léger à la porte, mais Olivia sursauta si fort, qu'elle faillit faire tomber Elliot du lit.

« Ce n'est que moi. » dit Cragen doucement en entrant.

« Capitaine ? » demanda Olivia sans même regarder.

« Ouais Olivia, c'est moi. » répondit-il avec douceur.

« Je suis désolée. » chuchota Olivia.

« Désolée de quoi ? » s'enquit le capitaine.

« Désolée de ne pas mettre battue assez. » répondit-elle.

« Tu t'es battue plus que chacun nous ne l'espérait. Qu'es-ce que tu dis toujours aux autres femme ? Vous avez fait ce qu'il faut, vous êtes en vie. » expliqua Cragen en essayant désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

Olivia ne pouvait pas parler plus, elle sanglotait dans le cou d'Elliot. Tout le monde vu que ses blessures corporelles étaient bénignes, mais rien ne leur fît plus mal de voir que cet homme avait brisé son âme, et que ses blessures mentales mettraient des mois à cicatriser.

« Liv… » commença Cragen, tout doucement, et pour la première fois, elle leva la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Encore une fois, Cragen retint ses larmes. La douleur dans ses yeux bruns le déchira, ce n'était plus la détective forte qu'il voyait, c'était une victime vulnérable.

« Tu vas devoir parler à Georges, pour qu'il voit si les médecins peuvent t'examiner, ok ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Olivia hocha la tête, trop fatiguée pour refuser et argumenter. Cragen alla à la porte, il laissa Huang rentrer avant de sortir. Huang avait mentalement préparé ce qu'il allait voir et dire, mais il savait que ça allait être dur.

« Olivia ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Salut Georges. » répondit-elle, en lui montrant qu'elle était prête à parler.

« Salut Olivia, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Fatiguée. » dit-elle la voix rauque.

« Fatiguée… vous voulez dormir ? » continua-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit Olivia honnêtement.

« Ok, donc pourquoi ne pas dormir ? Je reviendrais plus tard ? » proposa Huang.

« Ok. » Elle hocha la tête.

Elliot regarda Huang sortir tandis qu'une infirmière entra.

« J'ai une robe mademoiselle Benson, si vous voulez vous changer. » L'infirmière sourit doucement.

Elle quitta la salle et Cragen l'appela.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour le kit de viol ? » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

« Je ne sais pas, je veux dire…elle ne laisse personne approcher d'elle, sauf l'homme qui la tient dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'après s'être reposée, les choses seront un pue plus claires pour elle. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons pour priorité, sa santé mentale. » expliqua l'infirmière en regardant nerveusement Huang.

« Je sais qu'elle à une fracture au poignet, une autre sur la tête, et beaucoup de contusions. » lui dit Cragen.

« On le sait, mais elle pourrait se blesser davantage si elle se débat contre nous, donc pour l'instant, nous suivons les ordres du docteur Huang. Laissez-lui du temps capitaine. Elle va dormir. » expliqua l'infirmière.

Cragen a juste hoché la tête et permis à l'infirmière de partir. Il se frotta la bouche, il voulait absolument faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais il se sentait tellement impuissant.

« Don ? » demanda Huang, doucement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy. » rétorqua Cragen avec colère.

« Je n'essaie pas d'être un psy, j'essaie d'être un ami. » expliqua Huang doucement.

« Oui, c'est ça. Et Olivia, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Pour l'instant elle est nue dans les bras d'Elliot. Elle a besoin de dormir. Il va être deux heures du matin, il faut qu'elle se repose et voir comment elle sera dans la matinée. » répondu Huang tandis que Munch et Fin arrivèrent à leurs côtés.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Cragen après un certain temps.

« Nous avons ramené Toby MacArthur en garde à vue. » répondit Munch.

« En un seul morceau ? » demanda Cragen en lorgnant Fin.

« Oui, mais avec quelques bleus. » dit Fin en haussant les épaules.

« Bon. » Cragen se fendit d'un sourire.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Fin.

« Elle ne laisse personne l'approcher sauf Elliot. » expliqua Cragen.

« Je veux tuer ce mec. »répondit Fin en craquant ses doigts.

« Ca ne rendrait pas Liv plus heureuse. » dit Cragen fermement.

« Cragen a raison Fin. » soupira Munch.

« Qui lui a parlé ? » demanda Fin.

« Moi, Elliot et Huang. » répondit Cragen.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Fin nerveusement.

« Fatiguée surtout. On va la laisser dormir. » expliqua Cragen.

« Elle n'a pas fait le kit de viol alors ? »

« Non, demain matin. » répondit Cragen fatigué par les questions.

« Mais Capit… »

« Je sais, je sais, plus tôt sera le mieux, mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui Fin, c'est Liv, elle est…c'est un flic qui travaille dans les crimes sexuels, elle a vu des centaines de kits être fait, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va prendre ça à la légère ? Mieux vaux la laisser dormir et le faire demain. » expliqua Cragen tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'Elliot sortit.

« Elle dort. » leur dit-il.

« Comment est-elle Elliot ? Honnêtement. »

« Epuisée, a la fois mentalement et physiquement. » soupira Elliot en frottant le dos de son cou pour relâcher un pue la frustration.

« Comment tu as fais pour qu'elle te lâche ? » demanda Huang en sachant que ça n'a pas dût être facile.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne laisserais entrer personne dans la salle pendant qu'elle dormait. Mais aussi que je devait venir vous parler. Et j'ai promis de laisser la porte gardée. » expliqua Elliot.

« Elle en a parlé ? » continua Huang.

« Non, elle a juste pleuré, trop pleuré. » répondit-il les yeux brillants.

« Allez mec, elle a besoin de toi. » dit Fin en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Je sais, mais je ne sai pas quoi faire, je sais pas quoi lui dire. » répondit Elliot à Huang, ne le regardant désespérément.

« vous devez attendre qu'elle vous parle, pour l'instant. Elle ira mieux ensuite, mais il faut que je sache, a-t-elle demandé quelque chose sur Toby ? » 'enquit Huang

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Si elle ne demande rien, c'est qu'elle n'a pas glissé dans le syndrome de Stockholm, sinon…ainsi on saura si elle est préparée a se battre, de nouveau. » expliqua Huang.

« J'ne aurais pas la force. » se lamenta Elliot.

« Tu le peux Elliot, on le sait, elle le sait ! » rétorqua Fin.

« Ouais, allez Elliot. Olivia va avoir besoin de toi derrière elle maintenant, plus que jamais. » railla Munch.

« Je sais, je viens de… »

Elliot fut interrompu par un cri retentissant derrière la porte et tout le monde rentra brusquement.

Elliot se mit à côté et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis là Liv, c'est Elliot, je te tiens. » lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle le repoussait avec force.

« El ? » creva-t-elle.

« Ouais bébé, c'est moi. » répondit-il « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse à l'avance.

« J'ai cru qu'il était là. Je pouvais le sentir…sur…avec…je…sur moi…encore… » hoqueta-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici bébé, rien du tout, je te le jure, je ne le laisserais plus jamais lui ou qui que ce soit t'approcher tu entends ? » dit-il pour la rassurer elle autant que lui-même.

« Ok. » chuchota-t-elle. « J'ai vraiment mal. » dit-elle en se tenant le poignet.

« Il est surement cassé, il ont besoin de faire un scanner et de le plâtrer. » lui dit-il.

« Il peuvent le faire maintenant ? » s'enquit-elle.

Elliot regarda Cragen qui hocha la tête et sortit chercher une infirmière, si elle laissait quelqu'un examiner son pognet, peut-être qu'elle les laissera l'examiner complétement.

« Hey les gars. » Olivia sourit faiblement.

« Salut Olivia. »

« C'est bon de vous voir. » répondit-elle.

« Ca nous fait encore plus plaisir qu'a toi. » ajouta Munch avec un sourire on ne peut plus large.

« Je vous ai manqué alors hein ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Plus que tu ne peut l'imaginer. » dit Fin.

Olivia s'extirpa des bras d'Elliot et leur tendit sa main droite indemne, signe pour eux de s'approcher. Une fois qu'ils furent près du lit elle mis son bras autour d'eux.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, en sentant ses amis, quelques heure auparavant elle n'aurait jamais cru les revoir.

« Merci de m'avoir trouvée, merci. » chuchota-t-elle.

Fin ne dit rien, mais Munch lui donna une légère pression, une façon de lui montrer son émotion. Lorsque l'infirmière revint avec Cragen et une chaise roulante, Olivia releva les yeux. Munch et Fin s'écartèrent.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda l'infirmière à Olivia.

« Oui, j'ai très mal. » répondit Olivia.

« Après le scanner, nous vous mettrons sous mophine avec une perfusion saline. » expliqua l'infirmière.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et le lit se baissa tandis qu'Elliot aida Olivia a monter dans le fauteuil.

« Ne me laisse pas. » murmura Olivia en serrant la main d'Elliot.

« Jamais. » répondit-il en faisant signe à l'infirmière qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Tout le monde les suivirent à la salle de scanner. Ils passèrent les entrées latérales où des policiers en uniforme étaient postés pour empêcher la presse d'entrer. Olivia serrait la main d'Elliot un peu plus fort, à chaque fois que la peur montait en elle.

**Mercy Hôpital général**

**2 avril 2.48 h**

Après le scanner d'Olivia, une infirmière et un médecin lui plâtrèrent le bras, il lui mirent ensuite une perfusion saline et elle retourna dans son lit. Elle était trop énervée pour s'endormir, donc Huang, Cragen, Munch, Fin et Elliot étaient assis autour du lit. C'était évident qu'elle «était nerveuse, elle gardait une main très serrée sur celle d'Elliot et tout le monde faisait attention de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver, pour Toby ? » demanda Olivia. Finalement, c'était la question qui devait être posée.

Tout le monde regardait les autres nerveusement. Cragen prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Il est en garde à vue pour l'instant. Olivia, dans l'immeuble ou tu étais…nous avons trouvé des corps…et il doit être interrogé sur ça. »

« Combien de corps ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix choquée.

« Quatre. » dit-il.

« Oh…et il va être condamné pour ça ? »

« Si on trouve suffisamment de preuves. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas Olivia, il ne reverra jamais le jour, promis. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un visage perplexe.

« Pour ce qu'il t'a fait Olivia. » dit Cragen, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Olivia… » Cragen s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Dites-lui. » intervint Huang.

« Olivia, il t'a enlevée, battue et…et violée. » dit Cragen.

« Il n'a rien fait. » dit-elle sèchement.

« Olivia… »

« Non. » dit Huang.

« Quoi ? » dit Cragen.

« Vous permettez ? » demanda-t-i à Cragen qui interrogea Elliot du regard pour avoir sa confirmation.

« Olivia, je sais que vous ne voulez pas vous rappelez ce qu'il vous a fait, et je sais que c'est effrayant, mais…nous avons tout vu. » expliqua Huang tandis qu'elle le regardait fixement.

« Vous avez…vu ? »

« Oui, il y avait un miroir sans tain, dans la salle ? » demanda-t-il, elle hocha la tête « Et bien, il avait installé une caméra derrière et une aussi dans la salle de bains. » expliqua Huang.

« Je comprends pas… » chuchota Cragen.

« Dans le déni. » répondit Huang tandis qu'il regardait Olivia qui avait les joues baignées de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas y penser. » murmura Olivia en pressant la main d'Elliot

« Vous devez vous en souvenir Olivia pour guérir. » dit Huang doucement.

« Mais je ne veux pas. » dit-elle fermement.

« Je sais, je sais que c'est dur Olivia. »

« Non, vous ne savez pas ! » cria-t-elle avec colère. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est difficile, parce qu'on ne vous a pas enlevé de votre propre lit, gardée dans une pièce ou vous avez été frappée, abusée, violée. Alors je vous interdit de me dire que vous savez que c'est dur ! » li cria-t-elle tandis que davantage de larmes coulèrent.

Elliot se leva et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, mais elle se débattit et le repoussa.

« Je veux que vous partiez, tous ! » cria-t-elle. « Partez et laissez moi tranquille ! »

Huang hocha la tête et tout le monde commença a partir, mais Elliot regardait Olivia qui s'était cachée sous les couettes.

« Toi aussi Elliot ! » ajouta-t-elle sachant qu'il était là.

En soupirant, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Dors-bien Liv, je t'aime. » glissa-t-il avant de rejoindre les autres.


	9. 9 : Lutter

**Tout appartient a SteffieDawn et Dick Wolf, je ne suis qu'une fan traductrice ! :)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapitre neuf - Lutter**

**Mercy Hôpital général**

**2 avril 3.29 h**

« Que faire maintenant ? » demanda Elliot en regardant la porte de la chambre d'Olivia.

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira Huang.

« C'est vous le psy. » siffla Elliot avec colère.

« Être en colère contre moi ne va pas l'aider Elliot, il sera difficile pour elle de faire n'importe quoi, que ce soit marcher dans la rue ou répondre au téléphone, c'est normal. Elle a peur de l'avenir et elle est terrifiée, pour le kit de viol. Elle sait qu'il va y avoir un procès, et elle va devoir répéter sans cesse ce qui lui est arrivé, elle est effrayée de tout ça Elliot. Je suis désolée de ne pa pouvoir vous donner toutes les réponses à ce jour mais, il me doit de penser à tout ça d'abord. » expliqua Huang comprenant qu'Elliot était trop désespéré pour se trouver des réponses et il se sentit coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui en apporter, même si il savait qu'il n'y pouvais rien.

« Désolé, je me sens tellement impuissant. » soupira Elliot tandis que Munch et Fin s'agenouillèrent devant lui. « Ecoutez, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous reposer hein ? Il est trois heures du matin et vous êtes tous fatigués, rentrez dormir un peu. » suggéra Elliot.

« Nous n'irons nulle part. » répondit Fin instantanément.

« Exactement. Même si Olivia nous repousse, nous savons qu'elle a besoin de nous. » expliqua Munch.

« Munch et Fin on raison Elliot, et ce n'est pas seulement Olivia qui a besoin de nous, c'est toi aussi. » ajouta Cragen.

« Merci à vous, vous tous. » sourit-il faiblement.

Ils donnèrent un bref signe de tête avant de tous sombrer dans leurs pensées.

Huang essayait de comprendre comment parler à Olivia, il avait besoin d'être sur de ce qu'il fait, pour pouvoir l'aider au mieux. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui parler et qu'elle finirait par accepter, elle savait qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Une partie de lui se demandait si il avait le droit d'être son psy, si il n'était pas trop proche d'elle pour ça, et peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de parler à quelqu'un spécialisé dans le syndrome de Stockholm, ou quelqu'un spécialisé dans le traumatisme du viol. Il savait que la pire chose qui pouvait arriver aux gens atteint de ce syndrome était l'isolement, mais il savait aussi qu'Olivia devait se reposer, et que de toutes façons, le matin suivant ne serait pas agréable pour elle.

Fin essayait de ne pas frapper quelqu'un, il était en colère, et frustré que la femme qui était dans cette chambre soit Olivia, son amie, et qu'elle fut battue et violée, juste là, sous ses yeux, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait que Munch et lui allaient devoir écouter les déclarations, les détails sordides et horribles, de l'ordure qui lui a fait tout ça. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait être fort, et présent, comme les autres, car elle avait besoin de soutient.

Cragen essayait d'être fort, non seulement pour Olivia mais aussi pour les hommes qui se tenaient autour de lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient meurtris autant qu'il l'était lui-même. La femme qu'il se devait de protéger est couchée maintenant dans un lit d'hôpital, de l'autre côté du mur en face de lui, le mur sur lequel il été appuyé. Elle était brisée et abusée, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de prendre sa douleur, mais il savait bien sûr que c'était impossible et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était dire et dire encore des mots réconfortants, et il savait aussi que ça lui servirait peu dans le long terme. Il se demandait si elle serait un jour en mesure de revenir travailler à l'unité spéciale, si elle allait pouvoir retravailler dans les crimes sexuels, redevenir une détective et refaire face à tout ces pervers. Il avait compris que ça prendrait des mois, mais il espérait qu'Olivia serait forte et qu'elle se servirait de ce traumatisme pour se rapprocher encore plus des victimes, mais il savait que l'unité ne serait plus la même sans son sourire, sa belle compassion et sa présence. Mais maintenant elle devait être plus forte, plus battante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été de toute sa vie.

Munch ne pouvait que soupirer en pensant à Olivia, son cœur saignait pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses sentiments. Il avait déjà mis ses lunettes de soleil foncées qui cachaient ses yeux criblés de larmes. Si quelqu'un lui demandait comment il se sentait en ce moment même, il ne pourrait pas le nier, il leur dirais directement qu'a l'intérieur il a eu peur, peur de ne jamais revoir Olivia Benson, celle qu'il avait formée, celle qu'il avait protégée. Il la connaissait pour se lever à la place des victimes et leur donner une voix, elle était la femme que chaque femme voulait être, mais maintenant, c'était une victime impuissante et il savait qu'il se devait d'être l'homme qui lui donnerais une voix de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait pour tant de femmes auparavant.

Elliot, était terrifié, paniqué, perdu. Son esprit était entièrement consacré à la femme derrière la porte, la femme qu'il connaissait était chatouilleuse et avait un esprit d'adolescente quand elle était avec lui, elle arrivait quand même a dégager une image froide devant les pervers et détraqués sur sa route. Mais elle était tombée dans les mains d'un de ses salauds et Elliot ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle redeviendrait la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Non pas qu'il l'aimerait moins. Mais il se demandait si elle changerait, et si elle l'aimerais encore, si le traumatisme ne lui donnerait plus envie d'être avec lui et qu'il n'arrive pas a atténuer ses craintes.

Un autre cri résonnant venant de la chambre fit sursauter Elliot, qui sauta sur ses pieds et entra dans la chambre comme un fou.

« Elliot ! » cria-t-elle les yeux fermés. Il l'enroula de ses bras en la secouant un peu pour qu'elle se réveille, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

« C'est bon Liv, tu viens de faire un cauchemar, je suis là bébé…je te tiens. » dit-il en la berçant d'avant en arrière.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » sanglotait-elle désespérément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? »

« Vivre comme ça, empêche-moi de dormir, je t'en supplie. » sanglotait-elle et Elliot regarda Huang désespérément.

Huang haussa les épaules, en ce moment, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

« Je suis là. » chuchota Elliot avant d'embrasser le côté de sa tête en la tenant tout près de lui.

« Reste avec moi. » murmura Olivia en le regardant.

« Je ne vais nulle part. » lui dit-il et elle se décala sur la droite du lit et Elliot compris.

Lentement il grimpa sur le lit et Olivia se blottit en lui. Il la tenait tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux une fois de plus, espérant avoir un sommeil plus calme avec Elliot auprès d'elle. Elliot regarda ses collègues et amis qui le regardait, impuissants. Il prirent de sièges autour du lit, voulant être auprès d'elle au cas où. Elliot sentit son souffle profond, signifiant qu'elle s'était rendormie.

« Et maintenant..? » dit-il dans un murmure doux et léger pour ne pas réveiller Olivia.

« Maintenant nous devons la laisser dormir et attendre qu'elle se réveille de nouveau. » soupira Huang désespérément.

« Je ne sais ni quoi faire…ni quoi dire. » se lamenta Elliot.

« Vous êtes déjà en train de faire et de dire des choses Elliot, pour elle il ne suffit que de lui montrer que vous êtes là, et qu'elle est en sécurité. A l'heure actuelle c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. » expliqua Huang.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Elliot « Que suis-je supposé lui dire demain matin, pour la convaincre de faire un kit de viol ? »

« Vous devez continuer de lui dire qu'elle est en sécurité, que vous êtes avec elle et soyez tactile si elle le demande, mais ne vous laissez pas repousser totalement, les gens atteint du syndrome de Stockholm ne doivent absolument pas s'isoler des autres, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en captivité. » expliqua Huang bien qu'Elliot semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille, trop occupé a regarder Olivia respirer.

« Non…Elliot aide-moi…s'il te plaît…non…Toby fais pas ça…ARRÊTE ! » cria Olivia en se tournant et se retournant contre Elliot, les yeux toujours fermés, tadis qu'elle suppliait l'homme qui l'avais tenue captive.

Elliot regarda Huang les yeux emplis de peur, il ne savait pas par où commencerpour aider Olivia et il avait besoin de Huang pour le guider.

« Laissez le cauchemar jouer Elliot, vous le devez, ne la réveillez pas, il va agir. » dit Huang.

Elliot secoua la tête et serra Olivia de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis là Olivia…bébé…tu es en sécurité, je te tien et tu es en sécurité, tu es en sécurité. » dit-il tandis qu'ele se réveillait.

« El ? » pleura-t-elle désespérément.

« Juste ici Liv. » répondit-il.

« Je ne veux plus dormir. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais Liv, je sais. » dit-il en e redressant et en la balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Ne me lâche pas. » dit-elle fermement.

« Non, jamais. » répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

Elliot regarda ses collègues une fois de plus, ils avaient l'air tous si fatigués et impuissants tant ils voulaient aider Olivia, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer, ce qu'elle allait devoir traverser.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, un doux sourire rassurant sur le visage.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Olivia ? » demanda-t-elle en se plaçant sur le côté du lit.

« Très bien. » répondit-elle, tout le monde savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge, mais c'était typique d'Olivia de dire qu'elle allait bien.

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, la douleur ? »

« 7. »

« Ok, on m'a dit que vous n'avez plus de morphine, je peux vous en remettre une petite dose, pour ne pas vous endormir... »

« Non ! » dit Olivia pour interrompre l'infirmière. « Pas plus de morphine. »

« Pourquoi Olivia ? Ca vous aidera pour la douleur. » expliqua l'infirmière.

« Je ne veux plus dormir. »

« Olivia… »

« Non non, pas plus de morphine. On l'arrête complètement. » lui dit Olivia.

L'infirmière regarda Elliot qui haussa les épaules de capitulation.

« Ok, je vais arrêter la morphine, mais vous serez sous perfusion saline pour l'instant. Avez-vous faim ou soif ? » sourit l'infirmière.

« Je peux avoir du soda ? Je voudrais vraiment un soda, glacé. » répondit franchement Olivia.

« Je peux, je reviens. »

Ils regardèrent tous l'infirmière sortir. Huang fut le premier à se retourner vers Olivia.

« Olivia, de quoi rêviez-vous ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle toussa de surprise.

Elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et serrait la couverture sur ses genoux. Elle regarda autour d'elle ses amis se demandant si elle devait le dire.

« Je…je…je rêvais que…que quand vous…quand vous étiez arrivés, que Toby vous avez tous tués, les uns après les autres… » bégayait Olivia.

« Avoir des cauchemars est normal après avoir connu un traumatisme Olivia, je sais que vous pensez que j'essaie de vous rassurer, mais c'est la vérité, faire des cauchemar fait parti de la guérison, et je sais que vous avez peur, mais j'ai vu que vous préfériez avoir la douleur physique à la douleur morale…ce qui n'est pas bon, tant pour votre santé mentale, que pour votre santé physique. » expliqua Huang aussi doucement qu'il pût.

« Je préfère être à l'agonie que de repenser à ça. » répondit Olivia les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je sais Olivia. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment vous devez avoir mal émotionnellement, mais je peux vous aider. La première chose que vous devez faire est guérir physiquement pour être physiquement forte pour guérir émotionnellement. » suggéra Huang tandis qu'une larme s'échappa des yeux d'Olivia.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre tout ça à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. » expliqua Olivia tandis que plus de larmes coulèrent, mais elle les balayait d'un revers de la main.

« C'est compréhensible Olivia, vraiment. Parfois, après un traumatisme, votre cerveau utilise des cauchemars pour tenter de mettre une explication rationnelle sur quelque chose d'irrationnel. » dit Huang.

« Je sais. » répondit Olivia en essuyant les larmes fraîches et en se redressant.

L'infirmière revint dans la salle avec un pack de 6 cannettes de soda, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

Elle distribua les cannettes une à une et dit :

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes tous déterminés à rester éveillé apparemment. Je vais vous ramener encore plus de caféine un peu plus tard. » dit elle en souriant.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Olivia, appuyez sur le bouton à côté du lit ou… » elle mit une main autour de sa bouche, comme pour lui dire un secret et poursuivit : « …ou sinon envoyez moi un de ces beaux garçons. » et elle se mit à rire.

« Pas de problèmes, merci. » Olivia sourit et rit même faiblement.

« Je reviens plus tard, à tout à l'heure. »

Olivia posa sa cannette et regarda Huang en soupirant.

« George, parlez-moi, je me sentais mieux. » lui dit Olivia et il hocha la tête avant de se redresser.

« Ok, pourquoi ne pas me dire comment vous vous sentez maintenant ? » suggéra-t-il, en sachant qu'elle se sentait mieux en lui parlant, il ne s'interromprait jamais.

« Effrayée. » répondit-elle nerveusement.

« Ok, et de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, recherchant plus d'informations.

« De demain. » sa voix chuta dans un murmure et elle baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi avez-vous peur de demain Olivia ? » demanda-t-il en sachant d'avance la réponse, comme tout ceux qui étaient dans cette salle.

« Parce que…parce que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. Je sais comment ça fonctionne, parce que c'est mon travail de connaître et de comprendre ça et je…je ne pense pas que…je pourrais faire face à demain. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Olivia, avoir peur est normal, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Nous allons faire face à demain, mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, ok ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'instant. A part cette peur de demain, comment-vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Huang.

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, je ne peux pas mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens Georges ! » s'écria-t-elle et tout le monde regarda autour de lui nerveusement.

« Ok, voulez-vous commencer à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Huang en tâtant un autre terrain.

« Très bien. » répondit Olivia.

« Ok, pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début, la première fois que vous avez senti que quelque chose n'allait pas ? » demanda Huang, elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

« J'étais dans ma chambre, Elliot venait de sortir et j'ai entendu la porte se rouvrir. Elliot est tête-en-l'air alors quand la porte de chambre s'est ouverte, j'ai cru qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait laissé, sans ouvrir les yeux. » expliqua Olivia ses propres yeux fermés, tandis qu'elle racontait. « Puis il a dit…il a dit…il a dit qu'il n'avait rien oublié et évidemment j'ai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas Elliot alors j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai essayé d'attraper mon pistolet, mais il m'a dit de ne oas bouger et j'ai entendu le cran de sécurité de son arme à lui. » la voix d'Olivia s'accélérait dans la panique.

« D'accord, continuez. »

« Il m'a dit de me changer. » explique Olivia « Puis il a allumé la lumière et j'ai vu qu'il était tout noir, il portait une cagoule. J'ai pris quelques trucs mais je les ai rangés aussi lentement que je pouvais, je voulais gagner du temps, pour qu'Elliot rentre, mais ensuite il m'a dit de me changer, et je…je suis allée dans la salle de bains et je me suis changée aussi rapidement que j'ai pu avant de sortir par le séjour et je me suis précipitée sur la porte d'entrée, mais il m'a attrapée, mis un tissu sur le nez et la bouche et je me suis évanouie. » expliqua Olivia.

« Alors vous ne vous souvenez pas vous être cogné la tête ? » demanda Huang.

« Non, il a dit que c'était un accident. » répondit Olivia en tremblant.

« Ok, vous voulez que je commence à étudier ça Olivia ? Ou vous voulez continuer ? » demanda Huang doucement.

« Je pense que je vais dormir un peu. » répondit Olivia « Je pense avoir assez parlé et je me fais assez confiance pour dormir maintenant. »

« Ok, vous voulez qu'on sorte ? » lui demanda Huang.

« Non, non, je voudrais que vous restiez, tous. S'il vous plaît. » leur dit Olivia, et ils hochèrent tous la tête. « Merci. »

Lentement, elle se blottit contre Elliot et dériva dan un sommeil agité en espérant que le lendemain ne serait pas aussi effrayant qu'elle le redoutait.


	10. 10: Examen

**Chapitre dix - Examen**

**Mercy Hôpital général**

**2 avril 7.03 h**

« Non ! » cria Olivia, en se redressant d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et haleta, elle avait encore eu un autre cauchemar, mais c'était pus facile pour elle de les gérer maintenant qu'elle avait parlé à Huang, même si ils lui paraissaient encore réels.

« Oliva ? » demanda Elliot doucement.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle tandis que son souffle se stabilisait lentement.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Elliot en se frottant les yeux.

« Oui. » dit-elle avant de lui donner un faible sourire.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se ressaisit lentement après avoir étés sortis si brusquement du sommeil. Olivia se blottit contre Elliot, même si elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se rendormir.

« El ? » commença Olivia la tête sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi Liv ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il sourit, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Non, je t'aime vraiment Elliot, tu es ici pour moi, vous êtes tous réellement ici quand j'en ai le plus besoin. » lui dit-elle tandis que des larmes se construisaient dans ses yeux.

« Je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs. » lui dit-il fermement.

« Je te remercie, vraiment. » chuchota-t-elle.

Lentement elle fit le tour de la pièce en posant ses yeux sur chacune des personnes présente dans la pièce.

« Et merci à vous tous, de rester avec moi. » dit-elle en baisant les yeux vers la couverture, pour regarder ses mains.

« Nous ne serons jamais ailleurs. » lui dit Fin, et Olivia lui adressa un sourire.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, une autre la suivit.

« Bonjour Olivia, je suis Claire, je suis votre infirmière aujourd'hui. » Elle sourit.

Olivia hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Claire était beaucoup plus jeune que l'infirmière de nuit et avait une marrée de longs cheveux blonds ramassés en une queue de cheval en désordre et des grands yeux bleus lumineux qui montraient qu'elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose de la vie.

« Bonjour. » dit enfin Olivia, pour être polie.

« D'accord, donc le médecin est arrivé, elle va venir vous voir un peu afin que nous puissions faire le kit de viol, ok ? » expliqua Claire, la réaction d'Olivia était minutieusement observée par Huang.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir un kit de viol. » dit-elle si doucement que personne ne l'entendit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Cragen.

« J'ai dit… » sa voix se fit plus forte et sévère cette fois « J'ai dit que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir un kit de viol. »

« Olivia… »

« Non, pas de Olivia… » cracha-t-elle.

« Liv. »

« Pas de Liv non plus. Je ne veux pas de kit de viol. » répéta-t-elle, ses mains serrant d'autant plus fort la couverture.

« S'il te plaît, Liv. » plaida Elliot.

« Non, je ne veux pas de kit de viol et c'et tout ! » hurla-t-elle en espérant que le message serait compris.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de kit de viol Olivia ? » demanda Huang.

« Je sais ce que c'est, là-bas, Georges, vous savez autant que moi que le kit de viol et d'autant plus traumatisant que le viol lui-même et je n'en veux pas. S'il vous plaît, ne me forcez pas. » sa voix se brisa dans un murmure tandis que des larmes inondèrent son visage.

« Personne ne te forcera à faire quoi que ce soit, tu entends ? » dit Elliot en entourant ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle se sente mieux, mais elle éclata en sanglots.

Les personnes autour du lit étaient toutes plus impuissantes les unes que les autres. Personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a déjà assisté à un kit de viol. » expliqua Olivia en position assise, balayant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. « J'ai…j'ai aidé les médecins à les faires…Je ne veux pas faire ça. » leur dit-elle en les suppliant du regard.

« Olivia, écoute-moi, nous ne te forceront pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas, mais écoute-moi. » commença Cragen en se penchant vers le lit en parlant. « Nous voulons mettre Toby MacArthur derrière les barreaux pour longtemps, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire si tu ne fais pas ce kit de viol. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais ils ont besoin de voir les dommages qu'il t'a causé. » expliqua Cragen. « Il t'a blessée Olivia, de manière à ce que personne ne sache à quel point, mais ils ont besoin de s'assurer qu'a cause des dommages physiques, ta vie ne soit pas en danger, et toutes les preuves que vont fournir ce kit te permettront d'avoir la certitude qu'il ira en prison et qu'il ne te fera plus de mal, à toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

Olivia pleurait silencieusement tandis que son cerveau travaillait.

« Mais vous avez des images de ce qu'il a… Vous n'avez pas besoin de plus de preuves que ça ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai, mais nous devons prouver que les images sont bien réelles, en ayant les preuves de ce kit Olivia. Traverse cette épreuve, comme toutes les autres filles avec qui tu l'as fait, toutes les autres filles a qui tu as tenu la main. » plaida Cragen avec elle.

Il y eu un coup à la porte et une infirmière entra en portant un bouquet de fleurs à bout de bras.

« Apparemment nous en avons reçu des centaines durant toute la nuit. Certains ont étés pris vers votre unité, mais celles-ci viennent juste d'arriver. » expliqua l'infirmière en les posa sur la table et en l'approchant d'Olivia.

L'infirmière se déplaça et Olivia attrapa l'enveloppe en haut des fleurs. Lentement elle l'ouvrit et tout le monde se demandait qui en était l'expéditeur.

« Cher détective Benson, je sais combien vous devez souffrir aujourd'hui, tant bien physiquement que mentalement. Je sais que c'est dur, mais sachez que de nombreuses personnes, dont moi-même vous envoyons beaucoup d'amour et toutes nos pensées. Soyez forte Olivia et souvenez-vous : vous avez survécu. Toutes mes prières et pensées, Skye Lee, victime de viol. » lit Olivia à haute voix en clignant des yeux.

« Olivia ? » demanda Elliot en voyant combien la carte l'avait touchée.

« Skye Lee, victime de viol en 2001 par quatre garçons de son équipe d'athlétisme de son collège. Elle n'avait que 17 ans. » expliqua Olivia.

« Ton affaire ? » demanda Fin.

« Oui, c'est moi qui ai répondu à son appel, je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital, et je suis restée avec elle quand le kit fut fait, et quand elle est rentrée chez elle, elle n'est pas arrivée à le dire à ses parents, alors je m'en suis chargée. » expliqua Olivia en essuyant quelques larmes.

« Il y a une autre carte avec les fleurs Olivia. » fit remarquer Elliot et Olivia tendit la main pour prendre la carte et l'ouvrit.

« Détective Benson, juste un petit quelque chose qui je l'espère vous apportera un peu de bonheur et vous donnera un sourire. De toutes façons, nous ne pouvons pas imaginer ce que vous traversez, mais ce que vous avez fait pour nous, pour notre bébé était plus que nous ne pouvions imaginer vous demander. Vous avez était angélique avec nous, même si elle avait disparu, vous avez cherché son agresseur et meurtrier et vous lui avez rendu justice. Nous ne pourrons jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait détective, nous espérons que vous serez assez forte pour faire la même chose pour vous-même car nous savons tout ce que vous avez fait pour tant d'autre personnes avant. Dieu vous bénisse et nous aimerions faire plus pour vous. Katrina et David Powell. » lut Olivia avant de poser la carte sur la première et de secouer sa tête.

« Angelica Powell a été enlevée de l'école, elle a été séquestrée pendant vingt-cinq heures, elle a été violée, torturée, et ensuite, il l'a tuée. Ce fut l'un des pires cas sur lesquels j'ai travaillé. Il…il avait…déchiré ses entrailles avec un couteau… » Olivia prit une profonde inspiration, ce cas lui avait donné des cauchemars pendant des semaines et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Huang qui l'avait aidée à ce moment là « Lorsque nous l'avons finalement attrapé, il était presque en train d'attraper une autre enfant, je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire alors je l'ai finalement interrogé pendant 23 heures et demie d'affilée en utilisant toutes les techniques que ke connaissais jusqu'à ce que ce salaud avoue. »

« Je me souviens. » chuchota Elliot « Je n'arrivais pas à y faire face, mais toi si. »

« Ouais, la jeune fille te rappelais trop de Lizzie. » expliqua Elliot

« Je me souviens de ce cas, je t'avais dit d'abandonner et de laisser tomber. » ajouta Cragen.

« Oui, mais vous me connaissez… » elle rit un peu « Je ne renonce jamais. »

« Non, jamais. » Fin sourit.

« Mais en ce moment… » elle déplaça la table. « En ce moment, j'ai vraiment besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains. »

Olivia, avec l'aide de Cragen poussa un peu plus la table et avec l'aide d'Elliot, elle sortit du lit, ses jambes tremblaient pendant qu'elle luttait pour soutenir son propre poids.

« Ca va ? » demanda Elliot en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Ouais, juste, reste là… et aide-moi. » lui dit-elle.

Il se précipita comme tout le monde pour l'aider à avancer et pousser les sièges du passage.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de chaise roulante ? » demanda Cragen.

« La salle de bains est juste là, et je ne suis pas malade. » expliqua Olivia en pointant du menton la porte de la salle de bains.

Il a fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'Olivia arrive à la salle de bains. Elle demanda à Elliot de rester et il les enferma tout les deux à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne la connaissait pas. Elle était nue sous la robe et elle n'eut qu'a s'asseoir sur les toilettes après avoir tenu toute la nuit.

Elle cria 2 secondes après et Elliot sursauta, non sûr de ce qu'elle avait. La main d'Olivia fut jointe à sa bouche tandis qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

« Liv, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Elliot paniqué.

Elle secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle attrapa le papier hygiénique, elle fut lente et très prudente. Ne voulant pas qu'Elliot panique davantage, elle regarda le tissu et ferma les yeux, le peu de couleur qu'elle avait dans les joues disparu.

« Liv ? Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Elliot doucement.

Toujours incapable de parler elle lui montra le tissu et Elliot laissa échapper un soupir.

« Liv… » dit-il tandis qu'elle se leva.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle avant de rougir.

« Bébé… » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je sais. » répéta-t-elle

« Tu saigne. » dit-il.

« Non, El, ce n'était pas du sang frais, je sais ce que ça signifie, je le sais trop. » expliqua-t-elle en essayant de se calmer un peu.

« Tu es… ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Viens, je vais te ramener dans ton lit. », il prit Olivia dans ses bras et elle croisa les jambes afin que personne ne voit quoi que ce soit de sa nudité. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'Elliot la posa sur le lit.

« Olivia. » dit Cragen dès qu'elle fut de retour.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« J'ai parlé avec une infirmière et elle m'a dit que c'est bon, pour les paniers-cadeaux et les fleurs. Apparemment l'unité est débordée avec ça, j'ai appelé et un officier va en apporter quelques uns. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, je vous remercie. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants, mais cette foi, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de reconnaissance. « Merci beaucoup. » répéta-t-elle. Elle sourit tandis qu'un homme entra dans la chambre les bras chargés, et Olivia plia les jambes afin qu'ils puissent être posés sur le lit.

« Ce fut rapide ! » dit Cragen.

« On m'a dit de mettre la sirène Capitaine. » expliqua l'officier. « Il y a encore deux autres voitures qui arrivent avec encore plu de fleurs. Détective Benson ? Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec un fort accent britannique ce qui fit rire Olivia.

« Je vais bien, merci O'Connor. » sourit-elle.

« Bon, tout le monde m'a dit de vous passer le bonjour et leur vœux de rétablissement. » dit-il.

« Je vous remercie. Dites-leurs à tous que je les salues. » dit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, mais leurs vœux représentaient beaucoup pour elle.

« Bon, je vais aller chercher le reste des paquets. » expliqua-t-il tandis qu'un autre officier entra juste après, avec encore plus de paniers.

« Ok, j'avai dit quelques-uns pas une tonne ! » Vous avez tout ramené ? » demanda Cragen à un autre officier.

« Non, monsieur, trois voitures pleines, mais il nous aurait fallu quelques camions pour tout amener. » expliqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Cragen et Olivia en chœur, choqués.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde qui vous soutient inspecteur, toutes les personnes que vous avez aidées veulent vous aider à leur tour. Il y a des malle pleine de lettres aussi. J'en ai ramener une, mais il en reste 8. » sourit-il.

Olivia était positivement choquée, tout ça…ça montrait que des gens pensaient à elle, que des gens la soutenaient et tant d'amour à la fois la fit pleurer.

« Liv ? » demanda Elliot en la voyant essuyer des larmes.

« Je vais bei, je viens de…je m'attendais pas à…ça. » expliqua-t-elle avec un signe du menton sur toutes les choses posées sur son lit.

Les agents en uniforme commencèrent à en placer dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu vois Liv…ce sont des gens que tu as aidé. Regarde, les deux que tu a déjà lues, des gens pensent à toi et veulent ton rétablissement, ils se soucient de toi. » expliqua Elliot.

« C'est le dernier ! » dit O'Connor en posant un bouquet.

« Bien, je vous remercie. Vous pourrez envoyer le reste à l'appartement du détective. » répondit Cragen.

« Aucun d'entre nous n'a l'esprit au travail vous savez, nous avons dût répondre à des tas de coups de fils de personnes inquiètes sur votre état de santé inspecteur, nous sommes vraiment étonnés de tout le soutient que vous avez. » sourit O'Connor.

« Vous pouvez disposez messieurs, encore merci. » dit Cragen sachant qu'Olivia ne voudrait pas lire ses cartes si les officiers restaient là.

« Passe-moi la boîte avec les lettres, s'il te plaît. » demanda Olivia à Elliot qui était maintenant de retour dans sa chaise, à côté du lit.

Il s'exécuta, et elle en prit une au hasard.

« C'est trop Olivia. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je sais ce que vous traversez, je doute que vous vous en souveniez, mais je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fait, tout le temps que vous m'avez consacré. J'espère que vous réussirez cette lutte que j'ai réussi et que vous vous souviendrez de vos conseils, avec toutes mes pensée, Hope Deschamps. »

« Hope Deschamps ? » commença Elliot, il n'avait pas la même mémoire qu'Olivia, elle, elle se souvenait des victimes, lui, des pervers.

« Hope Deschamps, a été enlevée et retenue en otage trente-six heures. » expliqua Olivia en ramassant une autre enveloppe.

« C'était qui ? » demanda Elliot en ne se rappelant pas du ravisseur.

« On ne l'a jamais trouvé. » répondit-elle.

« Non résolu. » demanda Elliot.

« Ouais, mais de toutes façons, il y a prescription sur le viol maintenant, c'était en 1999, donc même si nous le trouvons… » soupira Olivia en dépliant une longue lettre.

« Chère Olivia, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais mon nom est Louisa Thompson et j'ai aujourd'hui douze ans. Je vous ai rencontrée quand j'en avait neuf, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. J'ai vu à la télé ce qui vous été arrivé et j'ai été si heureuse quand j'ai su qu'ils vous avaient retrouvée vivante, j'avais très peur qu'un ne vous retrouve jamais ou pire, morte. Je suis aussi heureuse qu'ils aient attrapé le type qui vous a fait tout ça, et j'espère qu'il pourrira en prison pour l'éternité, parce qu'il a abimé la femme que vous êtes, vous êtes étonnante et même une source d'inspiration pour moi. Vous êtes mon héroïne Olivia parce que vous avez été là pour moi quand personne ne l'était. Je veux être comme vous quand je serais adulte et ma famille d'accueil va m'inscrire à une académie de police dès ma sortie du lycée pour suivre vos traces. J'espère que du monde est autour de vous comme vous vous avez été là pour moi. Quelqu'un vous tiendra la main en disant que vous êtes une battante, comme moi. Je pense souvent à vous Olivia, vous avez été la lumière d'espoir au moment de ma vie ou j'aurais voulu mourir. Je vous aimes Olivia, à bientôt j'espère. » Olivia dût essuyer plus de larmes et Elliot donna une légère pression à sa main.

« Louisa Thompson, son père a tué sa mère devant elle et il l'a ensuite violée à plusieurs reprises avant que des voisins n'entendent ses cris et n'appelle la police. » expliqua Olivia.

« Tu l'as soutenue Olivia, le kit, la déclaration, vous lui avez tenu la main pendant qu'elle regarder son père être condamné à mort. » répondit Elliot en se souvenant à quel point l'affaire avait appris à Olivia, mais en pensant que comme toujours, ça avait touché le cœur d'Olivia.

« Elliot… » chuchota-t-elle pour lui faire face. « Ces filles…ces femmes, leurs familles, qui m'ont écrit pour me… » sa voix se brisa tandis qu'une nouvelle série de larmes coula sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Olivia ? » demanda-t-il en ayant le besoin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je dois…je dois faire le kit de viol. » murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

« D'accord. » il hocha la tête et lui donna un sourire rassurant.

« Je veux le faire, et je veux le faire maintenant. » expliqua-t-elle de nouveau.

Cragen pris ça comme un signal pour aller chercher une infirmière. Elle arriva rapidement avec une femme médecin.

« Salut Olivia, je suis le docteur Stewart et je vais faire le kit, ok ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je sais qui vous êtes » murmura Olivia en essuyant les larmes sur sa joue. « J'ai fait des kits avec vous avant. » expliqua Olivia.

Le docteur regarda Olivia avec surprise étant étonnée que Olivia se souvienne d'elle, ils avaient effectivement fait beaucoup de kits de viols sur d'autres femmes dans le passé.

« Ok, nous allons y aller maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous installer dans le fauteuil roulant. » expliqua le docteur Stewart.

Olivia hocha la tête et Elliot l'aida à sortir du lit et à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant.

« Fin, tu voudrais bien aller chez moi et me ramener quelques affaires, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais juste mettre mes vêtements. » demanda Olivia en sachant que ça lui ferait du bien de sortir après être resté enfermé aussi longtemps.

« Ouais, d'accord. » dit Fin en hochant la tête et en se levant.

« Prends Munch avec toi, ça lui fera du bien de sentir un peu d'air frais. » railla Elliot tandis qu'il lui remis les clés de leur appartement.

« Allez mec, viens ! » dit Fin en mettant un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de Munch.

« Hey ! Pas besoin de me frapper ! » dit Munch en riant tandis qu'il suivit Fin vers la porte.

« El ? » Olivia lui serra la main, tandis que l'infirmière commença à faire rouler le fauteuil.

« Oui Liv ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne me quitte pas. » plaida-t-elle.

« Je ne vais nulle part. » répondit-il tandis que le fauteuil commençait à avancer dans le couloir.

Le chemin vers la suite gynécologique leur parut durer des heures. Le cœur d'Olivia martelait sa poitrine en signe d'appréhension à ce qui allait arriver. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et elle cru que tout le monde pouvait entendre son cœur tant il battait fort.

« Ok, vous pouvez vous installer sur la table et mettre vos jambes dans les étriers. » lui dit le médecin.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Elle savait exactement comment ça se passait. Elliot la souleva pour s'allonger sur le fauteuil. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sépara les jambes et les plaça dans les étriers avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur le fauteuil. Elliot lui tenait la main et se tenait à côté d'elle. Il s'assit sur une chaise juste à côté et posa sa tête à côté d'elle pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« D'accord, Olivia ? Je vais juste vérifier les dégâts et prélever un échantillon. » dit le docteur.

Olivia ne dit pas quoi que ce soit, elle n'eut ni le besoin de se concentrer, ni le besoin de regarder pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentait bien l'objet étranger entre ses jambes, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure dès qu'elle sentit le contact. Elliot caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce et avec son autre main, il lui caressait doucement la joue.

« Parle-moi Elliot. » murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda-t-il en sachant qu'Olivia se sentait tellement abusée.

« N'importe quoi, chante, crie, quoi que ce soit, s'il te plaît ! » pria-t-elle en voulant penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le kit de viol en exécution sur elle.

« Ok, bébé, tu veux que je chante Queen ? » demanda-t-il.

« N'importe quoi. » elle avait désespérément besoin de penser à autre chose.

« Quelqu'un…quelqu'un pourrait-il me trouver quelqu'un a aimer ? » chanta-t-il, la faisant pouffer de rire.

« Chaque matin quand je me réveille, je meure un peu. Je tiens à peine debout. » chanta-t-elle en le faisant sourire.

« Je regarde dans le miroir et je pleure. » chantèrent-ils ensemble avec des crises de rire doux.

Le médecin se sentait presque coupable de les déranger surtout qu'Olivia paraissait détendue pour la première fois facilitant son travail.

« Olivia. » déclara le docteur Stewart a Olivia qui se tourna vers elle.

« Je vais maintenant prendre quelques photos et je vais vous recoudre, mais je vais devoir endormir la zone, vous avez une importante déchirure au troisième degré qui doit rapidement être suturée. » expliqua-t-elle.

Olivia hocha la tête et se retourna vers Elliot.

« J'ai passé toutes ces années à croire en toi, Dieu, que me fais-tu… » continua Olivia en fermant les yeux et Elliot se remis a chanter en essayant de couvrir le bruit du flash de l'appareil qui prenait les photos d'Olivia, qui la dépouillait, une fois de plus, de son humanité.

Le médecin ne prit pas la peine de dire à Olivia ce qu'elle faisait car elle savait qu'Olivia paniquerait si elle se détournait d'Elliot. Alors, elle a rapidement saisit l'aiguille et l'injecta dans la peau d'Olivia, elle grimaça, mais rapidement elle se remit a chanter, determinée à ne pas se concentrer sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Dix minutes plus tard le médecin avait fini la suture et elle fit quelques échantillons tant qu'Olivia était toujours engourdie, cette denrière avait presque oublié que quelqu'un la touchait.

Olivia et Elliot avaient chanté cinq chansons différentes de Queen au moment ou le médecin s'activait entre ses jambes et que l'engourdissement disparaissait.

« D'accord, Olivia, vous pouvez maintenant vous mettre sur le ventre, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda le docteur.

Olivia fit ce qu'on lui demandait rapidement car elle savait que cette partie du kit de viol était la plus difficile de toutes. Connaissant la suite, elle posa doucement ses mains sur la feuille de papier blanc qui avait été placée sur la table. En s'asseyant à sa place, le médecin entendit le ventre d'Olivia gronder fort.

« Quelqu'un a faim ! » dit le docteur en souriant.

« Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai mangé. » elle regarda Elliot. « Je n'avais aucune notion du temps dans ce trou El, c'était comme des jours et des jours alors que je n'y suis même pas restée vingt-quatre heures. » lui dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme.

« La dernière fois que tu a mangé c'était hier soir, vers huit heures et demie hier soir. »murmura Elliot en lui frottant le dos.

Le médecin procéda ensuite à des échantillons sous les ongles d'Olivia en écoutant la conversation.

« J'ai cru que c'était des jours…mais ce n'était que quelques heures. » dit-elle en sanglotant.

« Je sais bébé, mais tu es en sécurité maintenant et tu es ici, c'est tout ce qui importe. » dit-il en se souvenant que Huang lui avait dit de la rassurer autant que possible.

« Je ne savais même pas si vous saviez qu'il m'avait enlevée, m'inquiétais tellement… » chuchota-t-elle en regardant ses mains puis de nouveau Elliot.

« El, où est ma bague ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

« Elliot ? » demanda-t-elle plus fermement, elle savait qu'il savait où elle était.

« Il…a envoyé la bague sur le doigt d'une autre personne. » expliqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Olivia, horrifiée.

« Il a envoyé un doigt, avec ta bague dessus. » répéta-t-il doucement.

« Oh mon dieu. » elle se retint de vomir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Liv, nous irons chercher une autre bague, ça n'a pa d'importance. » lui dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas juste la bague El…lui…il a…oh mon dieu ! Un doigt, je veux dire…a qui Est-ce doigts…je…seigneur. Il a envoyé…juste un doigt ? » demanda-t-elle en état de choc complet.

« Ouais, j'avais tellement peur que ce soit le tien Liv, c'était exactement la même couleur de peau. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai vu compter tes doigts sur l'écran. » sa voix s'était transformée en murmure, en voulant contrôler ses émotions.

« Je suis désolée. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas a être désolée ! » lui dit-il fermement.

« Alors, pourquoi je me sens si coupable ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une question pour Huang ça. » répondit-il en riant faiblement.

« Tu as raison. » elle rit doucement.

« Mais nous aurons une autre bague dès que tu sortiras d'ici Liv, ok ? Et tu la choisira toi-même. Je t'emmènerais. » lui dit-il.

« L'anneau n'est pas important El, c'est juste un symbole. » lui dit-elle. « L'avoir sur moi prouve au monde que je suis à toi. »

« Je sais, et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es a moi. » dit Elliot avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui sourit tandis que le docteur Stewart enleva les échantillons et elle avala sa salive en devinant ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

« Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle a Elliot.

« A part si tu veux que je parte, je reste avec toi, toujours. » répondit-il fermement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais rien vu avant. » dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

« C'est vrai. » murmura-t-il en se levant et en l'embrassant sur la tête tandis qu'elle descendait du canapé.

Elle se mit difficilement sur ses pied et enleva le nœud derrière sa robe, elle l'enleva en la faisant glisser doucement et la tendit à l'infirmière en se mordant la lèvre en sentant le froid frapper son corps nu.

Elliot dût serrer très fort les dents pour ne pas haleter. Sa peau caramel, était devenue bleue, violette, jaune et grise avec les contusions qui commençaient à se résorber. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que sa peau était peignée pour retrouver les poils et les cellules de peau restantes, ce fut si long. Puis vint les photos et elle garda les yeux fermés. Elliot fredonnait, pour essayer de la détendre un peu.

Après un total de 6 longues heures, le kit fut complet, et Olivia se sentait accablée de soulagement, mais très fatiguée.

« Bravo mon cœur, je suis tellement fier de toi. » murmura Elliot en la faisant s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-elle, et elle tira sur sa chemise pour le baisser et elle l'embrassa doucement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée.

Elliot sourit, sachant qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour que leur relation ne soit comme avant, mais il était sur qu'il allait être avec elle à chaque étape du chemin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hey ! Sachez que je m'excuse de m'être absentée si longtemps, mais j'essaie de ménager du temps entre internet, la rentrée, ma grossesse, mon copain, la chaleur, bref, je travaille d'arrache-pied pour vous traduire la suite rapidement, mais les chapitres sont assez longs et assez difficiles à traduire, mais à chercher de revanche, je poste la suite dès que possible. Sachant qu'il y en a en tout...28, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. A la prochaine, Camille.**


	11. 11 : Freinage

**Chapitre onze - freinage**

**Mercy Hôpital général**

**2 avril 15:21**

Olivia rentra dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour y retrouver Cragen, Huang, Munch et Fin assis dans leurs chaises autour du lit. Elle donna un faible sourire à l'ensemble pour montrer qu'elle allait bien et elle vit le sac sur son lit.

« Je ne savais pas quoi prendre, alors je suis allé faire les courses. » lui dit Fin « Munch m'a dit la taille approximative et j'ai pris tout en un peu trop grand et un peu trop petit, au cas où. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, merci Fin » sourit Olivia.

« Merci au capitaine, il a presque tout payé. » dit Fin en haussant les épaules.

« Merci Capitaine. » elle lui sourit et il secoua la tête.

« Pas de problèmes Olivia, pourquoi ne pas aller mettre quelque chose de plus confortable, hum ? » suggéra-t-il tandis qu'elle regardait à travers le sac.

« J'y vais, merci. » elle sourit, saisissant le sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, essayant de cacher qu'elle avait très mal entre les jambes.

Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bains, elle rabattit le siège des toilettes et s'assit dessus. Et, non pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heure, elle sanglotait. Cette fois, ils se turent tous. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer a quel point le kit de viol l'avait affectée. Elles savait à l'avance ce qui l'attendait, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi difficile mentalement. Elle se mit à penser, vraiment penser, et elle pensa qu'elle était faible, vulnérable, et que maintenant, elle était, vraiment, une victime. Elle ne voulait pas de l'étiquette de victime, elle ne voulait pas devenir une statistique dans les comptes rendus des gouvernement sur les viols. Elle était Olivia Benson, détective spécialisée dans les crimes sexuels, elle a apporté du confort et du soutient pour des femmes violées, elle leur a donné une voix, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée a l'unité spéciale des victimes, elle n'avait plus de voix, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un parle à sa place, elle avait besoin de soutient, à son tour.

Quand il y eu un léger coup à la porte, elle sursauta.

« Liv ? » demanda Elliot de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ouais ? » répondit-elle en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

« L'infirmière demande si tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? » dit-il.

« Ouais, d'accord. » lâcha-t-elle, même si la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était dormir.

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heuuu…un soda, et heu…un sandwich. » dit-elle en disant les deux premières choses qui lui virent à l'esprit.

« D'accord. » elle entendit qu'il s'éloignait de la porte.

Elle balaya la salle de bains des yeux et aperçu la cabine de douche et les serviettes sur l'armoire et elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée. Elle se sentit d'autant plus sale elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit, et fit couler l'eau aussi chaude qu'elle put, elle voulait se décaper la peau. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur elle, elle se mit à pleurer un peu plus, elle se demandait si aller aurait de nouveau la sensation de propreté à présent. Mais elle savait que la douche ne changerais rien du tout. Elle saisit du savon et se mit a frotter son corps endolori, désespérée de se sentir si sale et dégoutante. Ses sanglots étaient bruyants et elle savait que les hommes dans la pièce d'a côté pourrait les entendre, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle avait juste besoin de nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Le savon glissa hors de sa main, et en le laissant tomber, elle se laissa tomber en même temps contre la paroi de la douche, en proie à plus de sanglots. Elle tremblait tant elle pleurait, son cœur saignait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Et elle ferma les yeux, soudain, elle était de nouveau avec Toby, dans la salle de bain, et il la lavait, son corps, ses cheveux, elle plongea hors de la douche et cria de douleur quand ses genoux cognèrent contre le carrelage dur.

« Liv ! » un cri venu de l'autre côté de la porte lui fit tourner la tête, mais elle ne répondit pas, elle se remit debout « Liv, est-ce que ça va ? » cria Elliot.

« Je vais bien ! » dit-elle avec un faux ton rassurant.

Elle tira une serviette et la roula autour d'elle, elle se sécha aussi vite qu'elle le put. Puis elle fouilla dans le sac que Fin avait apporté et saisi le premier vêtement qui vint, un pyjama.

Après l'avoir passé, elle saisit une serviette plus petite et enfila les chaussons que Fin avait choisi et elle poussa le sac sur le côté pour aller vérifier son visage dans le miroir.

Ca se voyait qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré, ses yeux était rouges et gonflés, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle se jeta de l'eau glacée sur le visage et se l'essuya avec la petite serviette qu'elle avait prévue pour ses cheveux. Elle plaça tout ce qui est peignoirs, blouses et serviettes dans le panier à linge et attrapa une seconde serviette avant de se sentir prête à retourner dans la salle.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte et fit le chemin vers son lit sans regarder personne. Elle s'assit en constatant que ce qu'elle avait demandé était posé sur la table, elle poussa le sandwich mais pris une grande gorgée de soda, avant de la reposer, prise d'une nausée. Elliot prit la serviette et commença à lui sécher les cheveux. Pendant une minute ou deux, elle apprécia et ferma les yeux, mais comme il approfondissait sa technique, elle revit maintenant Toby en train de lui laver les cheveux et elle le repoussa violemment. Il recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas, mais il ne dit rien, il savait que ça serait dur pour elle, et pour lui. Il savait à quoi elle avait pensé et que ça n'était pas agréable, il lui tendit la serviette, pour qu'elle puisse le faire elle-même. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, censé être réconfortant, mais il ne perçu que de la douleur et de la peur à travers.

« Pourquoi ne pas te sécher les cheveux Liv ? Je vais lire un peu plus de lettres si tu veux. » suggéra-t-il en ramassant une pognée d'enveloppes.

Elle hocha la tête et bascula sa tête sur le côté pour sécher lentement ses cheveux et l'écouter.

« Ok. » il sourit gentiment, et ouvrit la première enveloppe. « Chère détective Benson, je suis sûre que vous êtes inondée de lettres et de cartes de vœux et d'amour, j'espère qu'elles vous aideront, ou au moins vous apporteront un semblant de réconfort. Même si vous devez en avoir des tonnes, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une quand même. Il y a quelques temps, vous avez sauvé ma fille Lily, elle avait six ans, et un ami de la famille l'avait kidnappée et violée. Lily me parle souvent de vous, elle a absolument tenu à joindre une photo à cette lettre. J'espère que vous irez bien, et que vous avez suffisamment d'amour et de soutient. Nous pensons à vous inspecteur. Mandy et Lily. » Elliot regarda Olivia et lui sourit doucement, il lui tendit la photo.

Elle lâcha sa serviette et saisit l'image. On y voyait Olivia accompagnée d'une fillette, Lily. Elle le savait car Lily avait écrit leur prénoms avec des lettres tremblantes et majuscules. Elle cligna des yeux pour ne pas pleurer, c'était trop, elle avait trop pleuré. Mais elle la regarda longuement et la rendit à Elliot. Elle sourit, et Elliot reconnu le sourire qu'il connaissait avant, un sourire heureux. Le sourire qu'il aimait.

« Bon, alors… » commença Elliot en dépliant une nouvelle carte. « Olivia, je sais que les choses doivent vous paraîtres insurmontables, croyez-moi, quand je vous dit que la douleur s'en va et que la lumière existe au bout du tunnel noir. Garder espoir et garder la tête haute. Toutes mes prières et pensées sont pour vous. Bises. Jessica Hannah Morgan. » lut Elliot.

« Dix ans, violée et sodomisée par son oncle, il y a eu six heures de chirurgie intensive suivie de chirurgie plastique pour réparer les dégâts. » dit Olivia la voix de plus en plus tendue, comme elle commençait à s'endormir.

Elliot plaça la lettre sur la précédente et saisit la troisième, il la déplia soigneusement, il sut que quand il commencerait à lire, Olivia serait déjà endormie.

« Chère Olivia Benson, vous êtes la meilleure femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée, parce que vous m'avez sauvée. Je vous aimes beaucoup et je sais que vous lutterez contre le salaud qui vous a fait ça. Tamara Lee Jacobs. » Elliot regarda Olivia qui avait trouvé le sommeil. « Sept ans, enlevée par son beau-père, utilisée comme pion pour essayer d'obtenir la garde de son fils, son demi-frère a la naissance. » dit Elliot sachant que c'Est-ce qu'aurait dit Olivia qi elle était éveillée.

« Elliot, pourquoi tu ne te mets pas sur cette chaise et tu n'essaie pas de dormir un peu. » murmura Cragen essayant de ne pas déranger Olivia.

« Non, je veux juste la regarder. » répondit-il en se redressant pour mieux voir la poitrine d'Olivia monter et descendre dans un rythme régulier. Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas vous tous ? Vous êtes réveillés depuis aussi longtemps que moi. » dit-il sans les regarder.

« Nous avon dormi un peu quand elle a fait le kit de viol Elliot. » répondit Cragen honnêtement.

« Ok. » dit Elliot sans jamais quitter Olivia des yeux.

Soudain, après un long silence, le corps d'Olivia se mit à trembler. Pas violement, comme une crise, juste les épaules et la poitrine. Elliot regarde Huang et Cragen la peur dan les yeux.

« Elle pleure. » chuchota Huang?

« Quoi ? » demanda Elliot confus.

« Dans son sommeil, elle pleure dans son sommeil, elle n'a aucun contrôles sur les actions de son corps. » expliqua Huang.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda Elliot désespérément.

« Rien, ne faites rien, laissez-là pleurer. » explique Huang tandis qu'Olivia commençait à tourner et se retourner en marmonnant de façon incompréhensible.

Elliot se pencha en avant les coudes sur les genoux, et il l'observa en attendant qu'elle sorte du cauchemar dan lequel elle était.

« Non, partez, ne me touchez pas, seigneur, ne faites pas ça, non ! » cria Olivia de plus en plus fort.

Chaque fois que Elliot fermait les yeux, n serais-ce que quelques secondes, il se revoyait dans la voiture, assistant, impuissant, au viol de la femme qu'il aime à l'écran. Il se retenait, à chaque seconde de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il n'eu pas a attendre longtemps avant qu'Olivia ne se mette à convulser et qu'elle crie avant de sauter en position assise. Elliot accouru tandis qu'elle se tut et qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

« Je suis avec toi Liv, tu es sécurité, Olivia, Olivia, écoutes-moi, tu es en sécurité maintenant. » murmura-t-il en la tenant serrée contre lui.

Elle était trop bouleversée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contente de la tenir fort et de la bercer doucement, laissant ses larmes couler.

Cragen se tourna vers Huang, les larmes menaçant de couler.

« Que peut-on faire ? » demanda Cragen en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Si Elliot parvient à la calmer, vous allez tous partir, et je vais commencer à lui parler, commencer son traitement. Je ne pouvais le commencer qu'après le kit de viol. » expliqua-t-il pour se justifier de ne pas avoir commencé avant.

« D'accord. » Cragen hocha la tête et se tourna vers Elliot et Olivia.

« Je suis désolée. » chuchota Olivia.

« Arrête de t'excuser. » chuchota Elliot.

« Je suis…stupide. » murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. « Seigneur, je pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pa m'arrêter quand je commence. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais de pleure Olivia. » lui dit-il doucement.

« El… » il cessa de la bercer et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Quoi bébé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. » lui dit-elle. »Demandez-leur de me laisser rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu veux que j'aille demander si tu peux partir ? » demanda-t-il pour qu'elle soit sure de son choix.

« Oui; » elle hocha la tête.

« Ok, maintenant ? »

« Oui, vas-y, maintenant. » elle était énergique et il hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

« Nous allons tous sortir Olivia, Olivia, tu vas parler à Huang, le temps qu'Elliot revienne. Dit Cragen en se levant. Munch et Fin prirent cela pour un signal et ils se levèrent à leur tour.

« Ok. » chuchota-t-elle en sachant que ça serait surement la conversation la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

« Nous sommes juste dehors Olivia, si tu as besoin de nous. » dit Fin, sachant qu'elle avait peur.

Olivia lui donna un signe de tête, il suivit son capitaine, à l'extérieur. Olivia se rassit contre l'oreiller et tira un peu la couverture.

« Allez-y. » dit-elle à Huang qui attendait tout simplement qu'elle soit prête.

« Ok, nous allons commencer. Vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous sentez maintenant ? » dit-il à voix basse, dans sa voix rétractable, typique, qui donnait toujours des frissons dans le dos à Olivia, mais cette fois, ça eu un effet apaisant sur elle et elle voulut s'ouvrir à lui.

« Je me sens…cassée. » répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait vous sentir brisée Olivia ? » demanda-t-il, pas tout à fait sur de comprendre.

« Je veux dire, je me sens comme un puzzle et j'ai l'impression que toutes mes pièces se sont effondrées. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais j'ai aussi peur de ne jamais réussir a l'assembler de nouveau. »


End file.
